Before The Day Is Done
by GwenCooper92
Summary: After Lauren and Lucy's night out takes a sinister turn, it's a night that Lauren will never forget. Can she piece her life back together or will she succumb to the internal pain inflicted. Adult themes all, think of it as an Eastenders later.
1. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

She didn't know how much she had drank. Only that it was a lot more than usual but still not enough. She could hear Lucy talking about something but she didn't really pay attention to it. Only to the drink that she had in her hand. "Come on!" Lauren slurred as she grabbed her friends hand and dragged her from their seats in the club and out the door. Lucy watched as her friend stumbled around blindly not even knowing where she was going.

"Lauren, where are we going?" Lucy spoke up pulling at her friends hand pulling her to a stop but that only resulted in her friend falling straight into her. She managed though – only just - to keep the taller girl upright. "Look come on it's getting late and you're in no fit state to go anywhere else!" Lucy said as she pulled out her phone to try and ring a cab to take them back to the square. She wasn't anywhere near as bad as Lauren who was gripping onto her shoulder to stop herself from falling over once again.

Lauren yanked away from her angrily her face filled with anger. "No way! I am not going home yet. You can if you want but I'm hitting the rest of the clubs with or without you!" She slurred at her friend walking away from her but that just resulted in her landing face first in the road. She laughed drunkenly as she tried to push herself to her feet but that was nearly impossible.

"Lauren!" Lucy groaned as she took a hold of her friends arm and tried to pull her up from the floor. She hadn't seen her this bad in a while and Lucy was now starting to really worry about her state of mind. She was drinking excessively, nearly everyday now and nothing anyone said to her got through. "I'm ringing a taxi and we're going home!" She said strongly as she continued to tug her friend up off of the ground but Lauren was pulling back away from her. "Lauren get up!" She spoke to her voice filled with frustration.

"Here let me help!" A handsome man from nearby said and he knelt down and hoisted her up off the ground with ease. Lucy looked at him and smiled glad for the assistance. "You alright?" He asked as he held Lauren upright. Lauren noticing the change in company smiled at him flirtatiously.

"Will you keep an eye on her for a second for me please. I'm calling a cab for us!" Lucy asked and the boy nodded a small smile on his lips as he held Lauren to him a little tighter. This had worked out perfectly. He watched as the blonde walked a few feet away from them and then turned his attention to Lauren who was resting on his shoulder. "I heard you saying you didn't wanna go home… you don't have to if you don't want. How about you join me and my friends here, we're heading to the opening of a new club a few streets from here?" He asked her as his friends came up behind him.

She nodded at him a big smile on her face at the thought of continuing to party with people who were actually fun. "Count me in!" She laughed drunkenly and with that he began to escort her over to the car which was parked across the road.

Lucy hung up the phone and looked behind her noticing that Lauren had gone from the spot she had left her and was now getting into a car with three boys. "Lauren!" Lucy yelled as she ran across the street thanking herself for wearing flats and not high heels for once. "What the hell are you doing? We're going home!" Lucy chided but Lauren just ignore her and jumped in the back of the car.

"You're going home. I'm going elsewhere!" Lauren bit back sending a look to the man who's lap she was practically sitting on.

"Lauren get a grip and get out of the car!" Lucy said strongly and she reached in and grabbed her friends arms but Lauren with as much strength as she could muster pushed her away and Lucy ended up toppling backwards in a heap on the pavement. "Come on please. Just get out of the car!" Lucy pleaded as she jumped to her feet and walked towards the car but the man in the back grabbed a hold of the door and slammed it shut locking it as he did. "No don't!" Lucy yelled as she banged on the window but Lauren just stared at her and shrugged. At that point the car took off at breakneck speed and without hesitation Lucy sprinted down the road after the car but it was pointless. It rounded the corner before she could even get to the end of the street. Lucy stopped as she sucked in a breath. _What had she done?._

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Tanya cracked her eyes open as a loud banging hit her ears. "Max!" She said shaking her husband awake and his own eyes snapped open as the banging on the door got more ferocious. "Who the hell is that knocking at this hour of the morning?" Tanya spoke up as she slid out of the bed and grabbed her dressing gown, Max doing the same. "Lauren's probably forgotten her keys?".

Max just nodded and they exited their room quickly. "Alright we're coming!" Max spoke as the two hurried down the stairs towards the front door. They unlatched the chains and turned the knob and half expected to see Lauren there but instead there stood Lucy Beale tears covering her face which was now red and blotchy with mascara streaks running down her face. "Lucy? What's wrong? Where's Lauren?" Tanya spoke up as she noticed her daughter was nowhere in sight. All of a sudden a horrible feeling of nausea overcame her.

"I-I don't know. She was w-with me, but she was s-so drunk and now I don't know w-where she is!" Lucy said panicked and Max ushered her in and through into the living room. Tanya's heart was thundering in her chest. _She's probably fine. Probably gone back to another friends place_ she continued to repeat to herself over and over as they stood in front of Lucy.

"Slowly tell me exactly what happened?" Max spoke his voice filled with worry but he was much calmer than Tanya was who was already pacing around running a nervous hand through her hair as she waited for Lucy to speak.

Lucy calmed herself a little before speaking. "We left one of the clubs. Lauren w-was plastered, she really caned the drink tonight, but I said to h-her that I was ringing a taxi a-and that we were going home but she wouldn't l-listen to me. She fell over a few times and these g-guys helped me to get her to her f-feet. I asked them to keep an eye on h-her whilst I rang the taxi but when I looked around she was getting into a car with these three random boys!" She said and Tanya and Max's blood froze over at the words. "I tried to get her out o-of the car but she wouldn't and she pushed m-me over. Next thing I knew the boys s-slammed the door and took off!" She finished as she tried to catch her breath through her tears.

"Did… Did they say where they were going?" Tanya said her voice filled with pain and panic as she thought of where her daughter was now. She'd gotten into a car with three strange boys, completely legless.

"They mentioned something about a new club a few streets away but the only clubs were o-on the street we were on!" She replied her hands twirling in the hem of her skirt.

Tanya put a hand on her head as her pacing intensified. She could feel her body trembling as Lucy's words replayed in her brain. Lauren was god knows where, with god knows who doing god knows what. At that thought an image that had been plaguing Tanya ever since she had discovered the extent of Lauren's drink problem came to the front of her mind. One that had been giving her nightmares for the last few months. Her little girl dead in a ditch somewhere. "Right I'll ring the police!" Max said heading over to the phone.

"I'm so s-sorry Tanya!" Lucy got out but Tanya just shook her head at her. "It's not your fault Lucy, you were trying to get her home but she didn't listen!" Tanya said as she pulled out her mobile and dialled her eldest's number. "Come on pick up Lauren!" Tanya mumbled but the phone didn't even ring and went straight to voicemail. _'Hi this is Lauren's phone so if I didn't answer it's probably because I don't like you or you're my dad. You can leave your message now'_. "Lauren it's your mum. Ring me as soon as you get this. Please!" She spoke down the phone and reluctantly hung up.

Tanya walked over to the window and pulled back the net looking out at the deserted square. "Where are you baby?" She whispered as she prayed to get an answer from somewhere.

* * *

**So first one down. This is basically a worst case scenario of Lauren's upcoming disastrous night out commencing on 7th May. I'm glad it actually all ends up okay *spoilers* but it's always good to see how things might have gone and how events might have changed her character completely. This is going to by quite dark and very emotional... Say an Eastenders post watershed. So if you want more let me know friends. Peace out.**


	2. Watched My Dreams All Die

**Notice - Again I'm going to tell you that this story is very dark and it does tackle some very sensitive issues. It's an adult version of what's happening, say a 'post watershed'. It's very heavy stuff but unfortunately these things do happen. The next few chapters are pretty intense so I warn you to brace yourselves. Thanks to the reviewers guys, this one goes out to you.**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Tanya was sat on the settee with Max and Cora sat by the table. The police had just left the house as had Lucy after giving a statement. Tanya clutched the phone in her hand tightly. She had been waiting all night for a drunken phonecall from her daughter but it was now 9AM and there had still been no word on her. The police hadn't been exactly helpful saying that they couldn't act for at least another twenty four hours and if she wasn't back by then, then they would begin investigating into the matter. "Where is she Max? What if something bad has happened?" Tanya spoke as she walked over towards her mother and husband her entre frame rigid with worry.

"We can't think like that Tanya. I had this with you when you were younger. She's probably sleeping it off somewhere" Cora said as comfortingly as she could towards her daughter.

"Yes but I didn't disappear with random boys did I!" Tanya snapped back her voice filled with anxiousness. "I just can't get rid of this feeling that something bad has happened mum. That she's out there, hurt… dead!" She choked out the last word as more tears pricked at her eyes as she thought of that intrusive image.

"Tan, we can't think like that! We've got to stay positive babe!" Max said wrapping his arms around his fragile wife. She was still sensitive after the whole cancer ordeal and Max was frightened that if anything had happened to Lauren that this would push Tanya over the edge.

"I just want my little girl home!".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Everything around her was a blur. Pain wracked her entire frame and she didn't know how long she had been walking for. Her head throbbed severely and she could still feel blood leaking down her face from the huge cut on her head. Her clothes were torn and tattered and her hair was matted with blood and dirt. Her lip was completely split open and swollen and she could only just see out of her right eye which was swollen shut. Her ribs throbbed and screamed in protest as she moved and her bare feet were cut and blistered. She clutched her left wrist to her chest tightly as she continued to stumble onwards. She could see her house up ahead – only just – and she continued forwards using the last of her energy.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"How could she have been so stupid!" Tanya spoke up looking over at Max and Cora sadly. "I should have stopped her from even going out. We know she's got a problem with the drink" Tanya scolded herself deciding to take her anger out on herself.

"Tan we tried. But she still stormed out that door and went. We couldn't have stopped her even if we tied her to a chair" Max said back trying to calm his anxious wife down. Tanya just walked away and went to sit back down when a small feeble knock hit her ears. Tanya sprung forward running through the corridor and she swung the door open. Her breath caught in her throat as there right in front of her stood her bloodied and battered daughter.

"Mum!" Lauren croaked out before her legs gave way and she fell straight into Tanya's arms. Tanya sank down to the floor cradling her daughter's blood covered form.

"What happened? Lauren speak to me!" Tanya spoke her voice filled with fear. Max and Cora ran behind her and Max thought he was going to be sick at the sight of his eldest. "Call and ambulance! Call an ambulance Mum!" Tanya yelled at her mother who hurried over to the phone and dialled quickly. "Oh god sweetheart. Can you hear me?" Tanya continued as she tried to keep Lauren conscious but that was easier said than done because her daughter's eyes were rolling around in their sockets. "Baby I need you to open your eyes!" Tanya cooed as she held her daughter even tighter to her body. Max was just stood behind Tanya his eyes glued on his daughter. His limbs seemed to be frozen in place as he watched his wife try her hardest to keep her awake.

"T-they… H-h-hurt me!" Lauren managed to get out as pain filled tears slipped out of her bruised and bloodshot eyes. Her chest felt like it had a two ton lorry pressed down on it as she struggled to breathe.

"I know!" Tanya said as she ran a hand through Lauren's hair only for her fingers to get tangled and when she pulled her hand back it was covered in crimson blood. "Oh god. Max pass me that coat!" Tanya barked at her husband who finally was able to move and he grabbed the coat and slid down next to the two most important women in his life. He placed it up against the side of her head and a hiss of pain slipped past her swollen lips at the contact. "Who did this Lauren?" Max spoke his voice filled with anger at the people who had done this to his daughter.

"D-don't know t-their names!" Lauren spoke as flecks of blood spat out of her mouth as she spoke. This alarmed Max and Tanya. "I-I tried… t-to s-stop them. But t-they wouldn't g-get off m-me, I did t-try… b-but they w-were too s-strong…" Lauren trailed off as her voice got weaker and weaker the more she spoke and blood dribbled out of the side of her mouth.

Tanya felt as if a lorry had ran straight over her. She knew what her daughter was getting at. "Lauren I need you to tell me… did they… did they..." Tanya began but she couldn't get those last words out. It hurt too much to even think of it.

Lauren nodded weakly as the sirens suddenly hit their ears. "T-they r-raped me M-mum. I t-tried to f-fight them" Lauren just about got out before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

"Lauren baby open your eyes for me. Come on keep them open!" Tanya sobbed as she tapped at Lauren's bruised and bloodied cheeks but she got no response off of her. Max and Cora were visibly shaken and Max had tears dripping down his face at his kids words. His girl had been…

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Whitney was talking to Lucy over what had happened as they walked through the square. She couldn't believe her friend could have been so stupid. Her worry was clear as her hands turned nervously in her lap. She'd tried ringing her but still there was no reply. "This isn't right. Why would Lauren do that?" Whitney said quietly as she looked over at her occasional friend. "I should have noticed the difference in her recently. I'm her best friend and I couldn't even see her doing something as reckless as this" She spoke sadly and Lucy just put a slim hand on her shoulder.

As they were walking Whitney looked up at Lauren's house and could see the door wide open. When she looked close she could see a pair of bare feet sticking out of it. "Lucy look!" Whitney said as the two took off sprinting through the square towards her house. Sirens were blaring through their ears and they could see and ambulance come down one of the side streets.

Whitney was the first to reach the top of the steps to the front door and as soon as she did she had to fight the urge to throw up everywhere as she could see her friend lying limp in Tanya's arms blood covering the two of them. "Oh my god!" Lucy choked out as her eyes glued to Lauren's still form. "No" She whispered quietly as tears burned at her eyes.

Whitney wanted to speak. To ask what was wrong with her but she couldn't form the words and she knew deep down what was wrong really. She was about to step forward into the house when she felt people barge straight past her.

"What's her name miss!" The paramedic spoke up as he dropped down next to the two women. Whitney and Lucy took a step as to not get in there way and Whitney didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that were trailing down their cheeks.

"L-Lauren… Lauren Branning!".

"Okay Lauren can you hear me?" The paramedic spoke as he tried to rouse the girl but he too was unsuccessful. "Do you have any idea of what's happened?" He asked as he pulled out some thing from the bag on his back.

"She said just b-before she passed out that she was attacked and… r-raped!" Tanya managed to get out and the Paramedic nodded at her sympathetically.

Whitney and Lucy both froze in horror as they heard Tanya's words. She had been raped by someone. As soon as the words registered Lucy doubled over the railing and vomited violently. The loud sirens had drawn a scene and the surrounding area was gradually filling up with people. Through the crowd Whitney could see Tyler, Fatboy and Anthony pushing their way through and the two girls ran down the steps to their friends. Whitney threw herself into Tyler's waiting arms as sobs overcame her loudly. "Whit babe what's happened?" Tyler asked worriedly as he tried to get a glimpse through the door but his view was blocked by the crowd of paramedics. He could see the stretcher being carried up the steps and that the paramedics were moving with a fair bit of urgency.

"Lauren's been attacked" Lucy got out speaking before Whitney who was still trying to get herself together.

"What?" Fatboy said in shock as he too looked up at the house. As he did the stretcher was re-emerging from the house Tanya and Max walking behind sobbing with pain and worry. When the stretcher got down onto the pavement they all caught a glimpse of their friend and each of the boys eyes widened in shock. She was literally black, blue and red.

"Max!" Jack said as he pushed himself in front of the other's coming up alongside his brother and his eyes instantly landed on his niece. "What's going on? What's happened?" Jack asked worriedly as he looked between his family members. Tanya was climbing into the ambulance with her daughter and Max pulled his keys from his pocket and ran to the car Jack on his tail. "Max what happened to Lauren?" Jack continued to probe as he jumped into the passenger seat. Max didn't reply to his words. He started the engine noisily and with that took off after the speeding ambulance like a mad man.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Tanya was sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic waiting chairs her head in her hands. The tears had long dried and now she was just staring off into space at the white wall in front of her. Max was pacing up down the corridor occasionally lashing out at the walls whilst Jack tried to comfort the two without getting upset himself.

"What's taking them so long? She's been in there for over an hour!" Max growled as he ran a hand across his shaven head. His worry had escalated to complete new heights now that the shock had worn off and reality had sunk in. His baby girl had been beaten and raped and was possibly fighting for her life and he was completely helpless to do a thing.

"No news is good news Max!" Jack tried to console as he continued to rub small circles on Tanya's back. It still hadn't sunk in what had happened to his niece.

"I just wanna know that she's alright in there!" Max half shouted angrily as he scanned the surrounding corridors for any sign of the doctor who had taken her into surgery. "When the police find the bastards who did this to her I swear to god I'm gonna kill them!" he snarled and punched out at the wall once more.

"She said they…" Tanya spoke up as the words clicked in her head. "Not he but they… more than one of them ra-… did that to her!" The nauseas feeling returned to her gut as she thought of how terrified Lauren must have been. How much pain she must have been in.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. He didn't think this family could get anymore bad luck but it did. He knew they were all damaged goods, but he had always seen Lauren as the strong one, the one who wouldn't be damaged… That chicken had hatched too soon in his mind though as he thought of the fallout of this incident.

Max was about to speak when a doctor approached them and Tanya was up on her feet in a flash practically running into the doctor. "How's Lauren? Is she okay? Can I see her?" She said quickly one question after another as she looked up at the older doctor.

He cleared his throat and looked at the blonde woman. "She pulled through the surgery" He spoke and the three let out a breath of relief they didn't even know they had been holding. "She has three broken ribs and a punctured lung from where the rib penetrated. That caused an internal bleed but we've managed to get it under control. As well as that she has a fractured wrist and some minor to major cuts and abbrasions on her body but the most serious of the injuries was the one to her skull" He continued on slowly and Tanya felt fear flood her body once more. "Mrs Branning, Lauren took some severe trauma to the head and the force caused a bleeding on the brain. The bleeding then caused her brain to swell and put pressure on the skull. We've contained the bleed but during the surgery I'm sorry to tell you the Lauren fell into a coma. And as a result of that we've had to put her on a life support system" He finished sadly as he watched the woman's resolve completely crumble. Jack walked a few feet away trying to compose himself while Max put and arm around Tanya.

"B-but she's going to be o-okay?" Tanya managed to barely get out looking up at the doctor with hope filling her eyes.

The doctor placed his chart under his arm before speaking again. "We don't know. It's too early to tell, we just have to wait and see if she'll wake up I'm afraid… Also the paramedics who brought your daughter in mentioned something about a possible sexual assault so one of the nurses has done a rape kit and have already given it to police officers you spoke to earlier" The doctor said softly and Tanya nodded softly.

"Can I s-see her?" Tanya asked her voice quiet and strained and the doctor nodded and turned on his heels the others following closely behind. They made their way down through the numerous corridors and finally they came to the silent ICU ward. "She's just in here, don't be alarmed at all the machines and wires. They're helping her. If you need anything don't hesitate to come and find me" The doctor finished before heading back down the hallway and out of sight.

"You two go in first, I'll let you have some space with her!" Jack said kindly as he sat down on the chair outside of Lauren's room. Max and Tanya nodded and very slowly the blonde pushed open the swinging door. The room was dimly lit and cold and clinical. The two Brannings continued onwards though and the further they got into the room the better look they had on their daughter. Max had to stop as shock overcame him. He couldn't even recognise her.

Tanya came up right alongside the bed and took a hold of Lauren's cold hand. Tears slipped out of her eyes once more as she took in her daughter's appearance. She had swathes of thick bandages wrapped tightly around her head and arms. Her face was swollen and Tanya could barely make out any of her Lauren's features. Her eyes went to the life support machine and then at the tubes that were coming in and out of her body. A drip went into her forearm as did another two which Tanya didn't know but the one the that scared the most was the tube that was down Lauren's throat and the mouthpiece that secured it in place. Without that she wouldn't be here right now. "My poor baby!" Tanya managed to get out as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Lauren's concealed forehead tenderly. Max finally joined her and he went around to the other side of the bed allowing his hand to rest on her bruised cheek.

"Please wake up Lauren. Please!".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Whitney hurried through the corridors. She'd finally managed to find out where Lauren's room was and she didn't waste any time in getting up there, Fatboy, Anthony and Tyler with her. Lucy was due to come with them but the police had turned up just as they were leaving to get a statement and so they decided to go ahead.

She knew she was in the right place when she rounded the corner and found Jack sat there with his head down in his hands rubbing his weary face anxiously. "Jack…" Whitney spoke up and the Branning brother looked up at them a sad expression on his face. "How's Lauren? Is she alright? What did they say is wrong with her?" Whitney asked speaking for the entire group whos own worry was etched on their faces

Jack had to compose himself before speaking to the teen. "It's not good Whitney…" He began slowly trying to gather his thoughts. "Lauren's in a coma. The doctor said that the head trauma was really severe. They've had to put her on a life support machine. She's in a bad way Whit… the doctors don't know… they don't know if she'll wake up!" Jack spoke and Whitney felt as if someone had punched her in the gut at his words.

"What?... You're l-lying" Whitney replied being unable to take in his words. _She couldn't die… She had to wake up_ Whitney yelled at herself inwardly as her body began to tremble. The boys were just frozen in horror at the older man's words. Jack just shook his head dejectedly at them feeling their sorrow. "She can't be… Can I go through?" Whitney asked holding back her tears as she tried to compose herself.

Jack nodded at her and with one last sad look at the boys she opened the swinging door and entered. When she did her eyes immediately fell on Tanya who was sat in the seat next to the bed her hand entwined with Lauren's. "Hi" Whitney said quietly clearing her throat first. Tanya turned to look at her and sent her a small smile.

"Hi Whit" She said politely before turning back around to stare at her daughter's swollen face and hand bruised neck.

"Jack told me… about what the doctor said. Are you okay?" Whitney asked softly as she made her way around to the other side of the bed and she sat down in the warm seat. Tanya's shoulder's shrugged slightly as she took her eyes off of Lauren to look at Whitney.

"Not really. My daughter's been attacked and sexually assaulted" Tanya spoke back in a monotone voice and Whitney winced at her words. She knew Tanya didn't mean to sound as blunt as she did but it was truth. How could she feel good after what her daughter had been through.

"Why did you get into that car you idiot?" Whitney spoke up looking at her friend as she gently took a hold of her bandaged wrist.

"I've been thinking the same!" Tanya said as she continued to draw circles on Lauren's knuckles with her thumb. "Did you see Max when you were out there. He went to ring my mum to let her know what's been happening and he hasn't come back!" Tanya asked and Whitney just shook her head at her apologetically. The younger girl turned her attention to her friend once more and she still couldn't get over the state of her. There were only a few patches of skin that hadn't been touched by the bruises and cuts and Whit couldn't help but shudder as she looked at the visible hand marks around Lauren's neck. She couldn't even imagine what must have happened to her.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Max was sat out on the pavement outside of the hospital smoking his cigarette slowly. Everytime he took a drag his eyes went to the blood that had stained his hands. Lauren's blood. He watched as people walked in and out of the hospital, some upset and frantic other's beaming as they exited with their new born children cradled lovingly in their arms. His mind wandered back to when Lauren was born. He remembered that vividly. Tanya screaming at him to break every speed limit going just to make sure she wouldn't give birth in the car. Holding her hand while she went through the pains of labour and birth, holding her hand tightly as they awaited the arrival of their first born together. His second born but their first. The first loud cry that hit his ears as she was born, screaming her arrival. The first time he actually laid eyes on her as the nurse handed the small bundle to Tanya who had the widest smile on her lips.

A nostalgic smile graced his lips at that thought as he continued to puff away at the small white stick. His thoughts then went back to the last time he had been at this hospital. When he had escorted Bradley's body to the morgue. Bradley. His beloved son who he had watched plummet from the roof of the Vic to his death. He'd already lost one child. He couldn't bear to lose another. Not his Lauren. His brash, loud, stubborn, argumentative, beautiful daughter. He threw the now finished cigarette butt onto the floor and stamped on it harder then he should have as frustration took over once more.

He didn't realise someone had sat down next to him until they spoke. "Thought I'd find you out here. The boys and Whit are in with Lauren at the moment" Tanya spoke her voice quiet as she brushed her shoulder against her husbands. A sad silence overcame them as they both mused about the girl in the hospital. "How didn't we see how bad it was getting?" Tanya voiced breaking the silence between them and Max turned his head to look at her. "We knew her drinking was getting out of control, she seemed to be doing better when she was living with Tyler and them. Then as soon as she comes back to us she just goes on a bender and this happens. Is it us?" She continued guilt lacing her voice. All she had ever wanted was to protect her children… and she had failed.

Max took a hold of Tanya's hand squeezing it tightly. "No… Maybe… I don't know. No the only people who's fault this is, is those sick people who did this to her. She's a teenage girl and we know how free spirited she is, tell her not to do something and she'll go out and do it with a thousand times more gusto. Her independence is a strength but it's also her flaw" Max spoke softly as he squeezed her small hand once again.

"But I started it. Telling her to keep my cancer from everyone. From mum, Abi, everyone. She carried that around on her shoulder's alone for two months. Worrying if I was going to take a turn for the worst. Looking after Oscar and sorting out everything because I was too weak to do it myself. Sitting with me and watching me have chemo. It's no wonder she turned to the drink" The blonde spoke sadly as she realised the amount she had put on her daughter. Max wanted to console his wife and tell her that it wasn't her fault but he couldn't find the words to say to her. So instead he just pressed a gentle kiss to her temple as she laid her head on his shoulder wearily. "I can't lose her Max" Tanya mumbled as she clutched at his arms helplessly.

"We won't!" Max said strongly as he put his arm around her pulling her into his chest. "Lauren's strong. She'll get through this. She's a Branning, there's no chance of her giving up. We've just got to be there to support her when she does wake!" He said trying to force the positive thinking into his mind. He wasn't going to give up on her. She was going to wake up.

Tanya just nodded her head. "Should we tell Abi?" She asked and Max just shook his head at her words. "No, she's having fun in Paris with her school friends. We'll let her enjoy the last few days, she'll be home Tuesday. No need to worry her just yet" He spoke as he thought of his youngest daughter. So innocent. So loving. He was glad she wasn't here to see this. She still had her innocence, Lauren on the other hand didn't and he didn't want to take that from Abi just yet.

"Okay… I'm going back in to sit with her!" Tanya said as she got to her feet and she extended her hand out for Max to take. He took it and she pulled him to his feet but she never released his hand and together they headed back in to their daughter. _You've got to pull through Lauren_ Tanya mused inwardly. _For me._

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**So another chapter down my friends. If you're enjoying and want more then please don't hesitate to drop a review. They make me update much faster. As I said this story is going to be quite dark and heart wrenching and remember it's a what if so hey anything is possible right. So with that my friends… Adios.**

**Gwen.**


	3. It's So Quiet Here, And I Feel So Cold

**Warning - Continued adult themes everyone. Big shout out to all my reviewers guys, you guys rock and I'm glad you are enjoying and getting a good vibe from it. I've got big plans for this story my friends. Thanks again.**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

24 Hours. 24 Hours and still no change. Tanya was still in the seat next to Lauren's bed her hand in a vice like grip in her own. Max was sat opposite her his head slumped on the side of the bed. Heavy black bags surrounded Tanya's eyes. She hadn't slept now for around 42 hours. She couldn't. Her worry was just too much to sleep on. The soft rhythmic beeping of the life support machine gave her some sort of comfort though. It told her that Lauren was still alive.

A buzzing noise hit her ears and she realised that her phone was ringing. With a sigh she dropped Lauren's hand and picked up her bag rummaging through it for the phone. But when she pulled her hand out the one thing she couldn't face seeing right now was in her hands. The bananarama CD that Lauren had bought for her as a surprise with the money that she had accused her of using on Absinthe. Her mind wandered back to that altercation by the table. The last conversation they had. Possibly the last things ever said to one another. The last real kind of conversation they would ever have.

_0o0o_

_"Do you wanna smell my breath or something?" Lauren said accusingly as she looked at her mother who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. They were all sat around the table eating the homecoming meal that Tanya had made specifically for Lauren… A homecoming meal. She was still delighted that her little girl had finally come home._

_"Ey, no!" Tanya defended as she watched her daughter switch straight into default mode. Defensive. She hadn't wanted for it to come out like this. She wanted this to be a happy family moment but she couldn't remember when the family had one of them last._

_"Oh come on something's obviously going on I'm not stupid. Ever since I've got back!" Lauren said as she eyed every single one at the table._

_"No, I'm just asking what you've been up to that's all" Tanya said with a light laugh as she tried to defuse the situation before it got worse._

_"No you all think I've drinking don't you. Just admit it!" Lauren said as her anger began to seep through. How dare they accuse her of that. The one time she hadn't done anything wrong._

_"Alright Lauren come on that's enough. It's only a simple question!" Max said calmly as he watched the scene unfold before him. He knew what was coming next._

_"Well what happened to a fresh start? First you shift all the booze and now this. God it's like I never moved out!" Lauren said putting her knife and fork down on the plate her appetite suddenly gone completely._

_"Right that's it. I'm drawing a line under this right here right now!" Max added on his voice still calm which was a change for him._

_"Oh for god sake why don't we just tell her!" Cora said not wanting to beat around the bush and get straight to the point. "No mum!" Tanya said wanting to avoid this situation at all costs but she knew it was too late for that._

_"Tell me what. Go on!" Lauren piped up as she stared at her grandmother wondering what she was getting at._

_"Your mother's getting concerned because I saw you earlier with that West Indian bloke!"._

_"What Winston?" Lauren scoffed at her grandmother not believing what she was hearing._

_"Alright I didn't want to bring this up until after lunch, but since it has come out I just want to say that I'm not cross with you Lauren. I did a lot of silly things myself when I was your age so I'd be a hypocrite to say any different… But Absinthe Lauren!" Tanya said as she tried to wrestle control of the ensuing situation._

_"Absinthe?" Lauren spoke back shocked at what her mother was accusing her of._

_"I saw you paying for it darling so don't deny it!" Cora spoke firmly._

_"I was just smelling it. I mean I hardly even tasted it!" Lauren said defensively not being able to believe what she was hearing right now._

_"Don't lie Lauren!" Max chipped in as he too had lost his appetite and he placed his cutlery down on the plate and looked at his daughter who's face was filled with mixed emotions._

_"Dad I was buying a CD!" She replied looking intently at her father who just shook his head at her. "You don't buy CD's Lauren you download all your music!"._

_"For mum! Bananarama… a bootleg right, Japanese import with a rare B-Side and interviews. That is why I was talking to Winston because he knows about that stuff!" She said with a raised voice as she stared at her mother incredulously. Lauren put her hand in her breast pocket and practically snarled at her mother. "This was going to be a surprise and I was going to wrap it but there you go!" she said slamming the CD down on the table in front of her mother._

_"Lauren I'm so sorry!" Tanya began as guilt washed over her but Lauren cut across her sharply. She looked to be on the verge of tears._

_"No, nothing I do is ever going to please you lot is it!" She said angrily pushing her chair out behind her. "Ugh I just hate you!" She screamed standing up and marching out the door. "I hate all of you!"._

_0o0o_

_I hate you_. The words were ringing in her ears. Tanya's body filled with that familiar guilty feeling that she had become accustomed to the last few hours. A completely innocent and kind act by her daughter had been made out as something worse. Her hands clasped at the unopened gift. She held it so tightly that her knuckles had gone white. She could feel her lips tremble as more sobs threatened to escape her throat but she held them back. "I'm sorry!" She whispered hoarsely the lump in her throat muffling her voice.

With that she got up and exited the room and as soon as she got outside the sobs escaped. She slid down the clinically clean white walls as her body shook violently with the emotional tremors the CD still in her grasp. She pulled it tightly to her chest, cradling it as if it was Lauren. _I hate you_.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"I can't go… I can't see her like that!" Lucy said as she sat with Whitney and Fatboy in her living room. A deathly silence filled the air as no one really knew what to say. They had filled Lucy in on everything that they knew. Lauren's condition. Her chances.

"Luce, babe I know it's hard but I really think you should go!" Fatboy spoke his usual spunk and charm completely gone from his voice.

"If I had chased that car down harder, I could have pulled her out you know. We would have been home, she would have hated me but at least she'd have been safe!" Lucy spoke as she remembered those eventful and fateful few minutes.

"Even you can't run that fast babe!" Fatboy tried to console but he knew it wouldn't get through the blonde. She was far too shook up by it all. That same horrible silence came across them once again. "Look we're gonna go back down in a few hours, so we'll drop you a text yeah babe. It's be great if you came though, just to show Lauren that you're there!" He spoke getting to his feet. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Not as if she's going to hear me!" Lucy spoke back her voice never changing pitch as she spoke. She still couldn't get her head around it all. It started off as such a fun night. Getting drunk, exchanging stories. Doing the usual drunk I love you conversations. And then it turned sinister. In a blink of an eye it turned into a living nightmare.

"Don't think of the 'what if's' Lucy" Whitey spoke up as she finished the dregs of her coffee and stood up alongside Fatboy. "Just think about coming down to the hospital okay" She spoke and with that exited the Beale household along with Fatboy.

Whitney broke away from her ex-boyfriend with a goodbye and headed back towards her place kicking her heels along the floor as she went. She hadn't wanted to leave the hospital the day before but Jack had insisted that there was nothing else they could do for her now. So she went back to Tyler's and sobbed in his arms the entire night.

Pulling out her key she entered the Jackson household and wasn't surprised to see Carol sat by the table anxiously awaiting her return. She'd heard about what happened to her niece from Jack and had wanted to go down to the hospital to see Max and Tanya but there was no one to take Morgan and Tiff and so she had resigned herself to waiting for Whitney to come home and fill her in on everything.

As soon as Carol saw her surrogate granddaughter she rushed over to her and wrapped her up in her arms tightly. "How is she?" She asked sadly pulling away from Whitney and ushering her into the kitchen.

Whitney just shook her head. "I don't know. I haven't heard from anyone since yesterday. I'm gonna head down later if you wanna come?" Whitney asked and Carol nodded at her.

"Have the police found anything yet?" She questioned looking at Whitney's weary from. Whitney shrugged her shoulders and looked at the woman.

"I couldn't tell you. I just still can't believe it. Should see the state on her though Carol, I didn't even know It was possible to hurt someone so much. Her face is so swollen you can't even tell it's her!" Whitney spoke sadly her voice breaking as the image of her friend that was imprinted in her mind came to the forefront once more.

Carol winced at the words not liking the sound of it. She knew it was bad, Jack had told her everything the doctors had said to them. "She'll be okay Whitney. You've got to keep thinking that okay! Don't be negative, she's going to pull through and when she does she's going to need you more than ever!" Carol consoled as she kept that stiff upper lip rigidly. She had to stay strong for the girl in front of her who looked like she would break at any given moment.

Whitney just nodded at her. "I didn't sleep last night so I'm going to try and catch an hour before I go back down there okay!" She said quietly and without even a glance at Carol she headed up the stairs and into her room. She shut the door behind her and flopped straight down onto her bed the emotional exhaustion of the last 24 hours taking it's toll on her. She rolled onto her side and her eyes landed on a photo on her bedside table. Instantly she reached out and touched the cool glass as she looked at the picture. It was the one of her, Lauren, Tyler, Fatboy and Anthony all laughing and joking down at the field near the allotments. Tears stung her eyes as she grasped the photo and wrapped her arms around it holding it to her body tightly. And finally with the photo still in her hands she managed to find a small sense of solace in sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

A knock at the door roused Max from his slumber. Looking up he could see two police officer's stood there. Tanya turned her head to look at the new arrivals and gulped wondering what they had to say. "Mr and Mrs Branning?" The young female officer said her voice soft and soothing as she made her way further into the room.

The two nodded and Max straightened himself out. Looking at his wife he could see the fresh red stains on her cheeks. "Have you found them?" Max spoke straight away praying that those bastards had been caught.

She shook her head sadly her eyes drifting to the girl in the bed. So young. "I'm afraid not but we're currently scanning all CCTV images and we're near to a lead!" She reassured showing them that they were doing something. "There's no easy way to tell you this but we've analysed the rape kit and it does indeed seem that your daughter was sexually assaulted multiple times!" She said gently and she could see the young girls mother's body deflate completely as the probable became reality. "It also came back positive that she wasn't assaulted by just one person… we found four different DNA samples".

Tanya went completely rigid at her words. Not only had she been raped once by someone but numerous times by four different men. As soon as the words registered she was bolting out the door hand covering her mouth. Max felt his anger flare up again and his hands tightened in the bedsheets. "I know this is hard Mr Branning. But I assure you we're doing everything we can to catch who did this to Lauren. You have my word that I'll see to it personally that these men are caught!" The officer said strongly as she thought about what that young girl had gone through and what she'd have to if she woke up.

Max couldn't even speak. The blood was rushing around his body wildly and he felt like murdering someone. "You better find those pigs before I do, because I'll kill them" He snarled aggressively as he tried to calm himself but that was impossible.

"We will Mr Branning. We'll be in touch if we get any leads!" The officer replied with a nod and with that she spun and exited the dreary room quickly. Max watched her go and he was sure he was going to explode but that anger all depleted when his eyes landed on his eldest. She was lying there so helpless, a thick tube sticking out of her mouth. The only thing keeping her alive. All the rage and energy left his body and he slumped forward onto the bed once again his hand finding her broken one.

He heard the door open and presumed it was Tanya but when he looked up he found that it was Jack. "I just saw the police leave. Have they caught them?" He asked hopefully praying that they had been caught and would pay for what they've done.

Max shook his weary head at his brother. "The assault kit came back!" He said quietly feeling sick even speaking about what he'd just heard. Jack came up alongside him waiting for his next words. "She was assaulted… by four different men loads of times!" He spat out disgustedly and Jack felt as if a ghost had just walked over his grave. "My little girl was… violated over and over… beaten senselessly and…" He trailed off sadly and the urge to cry was becoming too much. "How could they do this Jack? To her?" He questioned hoping that his brother had the answer but he knew he didn't.

"Because they're animals!" Jack replied holding himself together but only just. "I'm gonna make a few phonecalls okay, to some of my mates on the force and try and pull some strings. Don't worry Max we'll get them!" He said and practically ran from the room. He was going to make some phonecalls but first he needed to get some air after what he had just learnt.

Fatboy pulled up and parked at the hospital Whitney and Carol with him. The trio exited the car and walked across the car park with pace wanting to get in there as soon as possible. As they neared the front entrance though they could see Jack leaving his face white as a sheet and eyes red. _Oh no_ Whitney instantly thought as they practically ran over to him. "Jack please don't tell me… Is she okay?" She spoke but Jack shook his head.

"She's still the same!" Jack said knowing exactly what she was thinking. "The police have just been here." He said and told them quickly what Max had disclosed to him not minutes earlier. Whitney felt her legs start to go from under her and she didn't know how she stayed on her feet.

"No…" She managed to get out before heading into the hospital leaving Carol and Fatboy with Jack. She headed up to the quiet ward where Lauren was wanting nothing more than to see her just to see that she was still the same. Though she wouldn't be the same again if she woke up. Just as she neared the room she could hear someone crying and retching from the women's toilet just across the hall and she knew exactly who it was. Turning direction she pushed open the door and wasn't surprised to find Tanya hanging over the sink as she splashed water over her face. "Jack just told me!" Whitney said and Tanya turned to look at her, eyes bloodshot and unfocused. Without even thinking Whitney stepped forward and engulfed the older woman in a hug allowing the tears to spill onto her coat. Her own broke past the floodgates and the both of the women's legs went as they each comforted each other by allowing the salty substance do drip down their faces. They just sat there holding each other tenderly and after a few minutes another pair of arms joined them and Whitney knew straight away that it was Carol who must have followed her up.

"Let it out!" Carol cooed in a way only a mother could as she sat with the distraught women. Finally Tanya managed to calm herself down enough to get back to her feet and wash her blotchy face once again. Whitney did the same as she tried to make herself look a little more presentable and Carol patiently waited for the two by the door. Slowly they exited the bathroom and crossed the hall back into Lauren's room where Max was sat with Fatboy and the young girl.

Carol wanted to pull her eyes away from the girl in the bed but she found she couldn't. She took in every cut, every bruise that was visible on her pale skin. Sickened was an understatement. She didn't speak as she made her way over to her brother and put her hands around his neck and shoulders giving him a consoling hug. He did respond to the contact but not much. "Any change?".

Max shook his head. "No… She's still the same as yesterday, the doctor said if she doesn't wake up soon that she's not going to wake up at all" Max said bluntly as he thought of what the old doctor had said to them a few hours before. Carol let out an audible sigh at his words. Between them they had lost two children but to lose a third in the spate of three years just wasn't an option. But then she thought of what Lauren would have to go through if she did wake up. The emotional suffering that she would have to endure as well as the physical. And she couldn't help but think right at the depths of her mind that maybe it was better for the youngster if she didn't. But the thought was wiped away instantly as she remembered when she lost Billy, that feeling of emptiness that could never be filled. And there was no way she wanted Max and Tanya to have to go through that again.

"She'll wake up man!" Fatboy spoke up his voice filled with proudness. "I know for a fact that my girl is gonna wake up!" He said strongly. There was no way he was going to doubt it, he just knew that she would because he knew her. She would fight tooth and claw till the end.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The hours had ticked by and people had come and gone paying their respects. Tanya was sure that most of the square had visited by now. Her mother had managed to get Dot to mind Oscar and had finally made an appearance but she couldn't stay very long seeing her granddaughter like that and retired back to the house. She looked out the window and could see the sun setting on the horizon. Another night was closing in on them. Max had gone to get them some coffee's so she was left here alone with Lauren who's hand was once again entwined with her own.

With a pained groan she put her head down on the bed trying to find some sleep but it just wouldn't come. Peace had fallen in the room and the rhythmic sound of the machine next to her was calming her. Finally it seemed as if sleep would find her but as soon as her eyes began to drop she was sure she felt some pressure on her hand. Her head shot up and she was sure her heart had stopped beating for a minute. Because when she looked at her hand she could see Lauren's bruised one tightening slowly around her own. Her eyes then found Lauren's face and she stared in shock as she watched one of her daughter's brown eyes crack open ever so slightly. "Lauren sweetheart can you hear me?" Tanya exclaimed as she leaned right over her so that her face was inches from the girl.

Lauren looked blearily around. Pain swam through her entire frame and she didn't know where she was. Everything finally began to come into focus and when they did the first thing she registered was her mother's face hovering above her own. "Lauren squeeze my hand if you can hear me!" Tanya said again this time with more vigour as she watched her daughter's brown orbs scan around slowly. With her words Tanya felt the light pressure on her hand and she burst into tears right then.

Max came in and could see his wife crying and ran over praying that nothing had happened to his daughter. So he was shocked to see her eyes flutter open and closed slowly. "Max go and get the doctors quickly!" Tanya half yelled at her husband and he placed the coffee's down and sprinted out of the room looking for the nearest nurses. "There's my girl. There's my strong girl!" Tanya cooed as she held Lauren's bruised cheek gently. She could see her daughter was trying to speak but the tube down her throat prevented her from doing it. "Don't speak. Don't speak just look at me and try and focus okay!" She said trying to keep her daughters attention.

Lauren nodded her head weakly and she could feel the tears slip from her own eyes as the pain finally became visible. Her entire body felt like it had been ran over by lorry. She was trying to remember how she got her but the pain was just to consuming. "My babygirl… thank god!" Tanya sobbed as pressed her lips to Lauren's forehead affectionately once more. She was awake. She had done it. She had come back to them.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Right I'm going away for a few days so the next chapter should be on monday some time my friends. So another one down. So Lauren is waking up but this is just the start of the journey to recovery which is undoubtedly going to painstakingly long. So if you enjoyed please just drop me a few words my friends as I said before I'll get these chapters out way faster the more I get XD. Peace out all and thanks again for the support guys. You kickass!**

**Gwen**


	4. I Heard Your Voice As Clear As Day

**Warning - Again continuous adult themes. But y'all ready know that. Here we go friends, this one's for you.**

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Max and Tanya were sat outside the room waiting for the doctors to finish their tests. They had been in there for half an hour and Tanya was itching to get back in there and just hold her little girl tightly. She still couldn't believe that she had woken up. It was the longest 28 hours of her life but it had paid off because Lauren was awake. Max had his wife's hand clutched tightly in his own relief replacing the worry for now.

"I've rung Cora and told her the news. She's gonna let everyone know!" Max spoke up as his legs jiggled up and down anxiously also wanting to get back in there. The happiness that washed over him when he saw his daughters eyes open was overwhelming. She had beaten the odds and woken up. And he felt ashamed to have doubted that she wouldn't.

Tanya nodded back at her husband as soon as she heard the door open she was up on her feet and the three nurses and a doctor walked out. "Mr and Mrs Branning. From what we've just seen it seems there's been no brain damage" He said and the two broke out in a smile relieved by that. "We've also taken her off the breathing operator as she's able to breathe of her own accord though it's incredibly laboured. Now she's still extremely groggy as we've administered more morphine into the IV because she's still in a substantial amount of pain. So don't overwhelm her okay!" The doctor finished and the two nodded at him before rushing back into the room.

Tanya came up alongside the bed a smile on her face. "Hello darling!" She cooed softly as Lauren's swollen eyes fluttered open once again. Lifting her hand weakly she slid the oxygen mask off of her mouth and down onto her neck sore neck.

"Hi mum" She rasped out her voice barely above a whisper as the morphine began to take it's effect on her body. The pain was easing ever so slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Max asked sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the bed and he stroked the side of her head tenderly.

"Sore…" She trailed off as another wave of pain hit her. Tanya stroked her forearm affectionately. "Lauren… Do you remember what happened?" Tanya asked carefully as her daughter turned her head slightly to look at her. Lauren nodded her head at her mother. _Oh she remembered alright. She remembered every single detail. Every blow. Every action. Every face._

Tanya bit her lip in sadness. She was hoping that she wouldn't. That she could be saved from the emotional pain that was going to follow in the aftermath. "What do you remember sweetheart?" Tanya asked again holding herself together for Lauren's sake. Max just had his head down taking in her actions.

"Everything" She whispered her voice breaking with pain as she looked directly at her mother. "I, I remember everything mum" She spoke quietly as a massive lump formed in her throat. Images flashed through her bruised brain and she couldn't hold in the sob that they had caused. As soon as this sound hit Tanya's ears she was up on her feet and she put her arms gently around Lauren just to show her that she was there. She could feel the tremors coming off of her daughter and the quiet sobs of both the physical and emotional pain she was suffering. Max just tightened his grip on her hand showing that he too was there.

"You're gonna get through this darling yeah!" Tanya comforted as she pulled back from her daughter but placed her hands carefully on both cheeks making Lauren look at her. Her face was still as swollen as ever. "We're gonna get through this!" She cooed and Lauren just nodded gingerly into her shoulder. _Maybe._

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Lucy was sat on the settee her legs curled up beneath her. She couldn't get her mind off of her friend. A friend that she had - only minutes before she disappeared - promised to protect. _"I've got your back yeah"._ Lauren's words were ringing as she spoke. She had said the same thing back but she couldn't. She buried her head deeper into the pillow her head was rested on trying to get rid of the last images of her friend that were running through her head. _Lauren getting into the car. Their argument. The boys practically holding her in the car and locking the door. The car speeding off at a hundred miles an hour down the street. Turning up at the Brannings to see Lauren lying there motionless in Tanya's arms with more blood than she had ever seen come from someone._

Lucy just shook her head trying to rid them but they had been playing on repeat since the incident. It was as if a home movie was playing behind her eyelids and no matter what she did she couldn't get it to stop. Sleep wasn't bringing her comfort, but neither was being awake so no matter what she did the images were haunting her like a persistent stalker. She was so deep in her own little world that she jumped a mile when she heard someone knocking at her front door frantically. She didn't want to answer but she had a feeling that it must have been something important so she went to the back door and opened to see Whitney stood with Fatboy breathlessly. "Lucy it's Lauren!" Whitney said as she sucked in lungfulls of air. She had never ran so fast in her life.

Lucy thought her heart had stopped beating. Had something bad happened?. "What's wrong is she alright?" Lucy managed to get out as she stared at her friend in front of her. Whitney nodded her head and smile broke out onto it. "She's awake Lucy. Lauren's awake!" Whitney practically cheered as the same continuous feeling of happiness swirled through her.

Lucy let out a small breath and a small smile came to her face in relief. She had done it. "You serious?" Lucy asked and Fatboy nodded his own smile plastering his face.

"I knew my baby gal would do it man. I told you!" He beamed glad that his friend had managed to pull through this far. He knew she wasn't out of the woods yet but at least she wasn't six feet under. "We're going down to the hospital to see her in the morning, so why don't you come with us?" Whitney spoke up and Lucy just looked at the floor. She wanted to see her. To see for her own eyes that she was okay. But she just didn't think she could look down on her friend in that condition when if she'd only done more to get her out of that car then she wouldn't be there in the first place. "Come on Luce, She'll want to see you!" Whitney continued looking at the platinum blonde haired girl sadly. Sure they had never really gotten along but when they did it was for Lauren, because she was friends with both of them and Whitney knew now that they would all need to band together to help her out now.

Lucy ran a nervous hadn't through her hair as she really thought about it. After a few seconds of intense deliberation she nodded her head at Whitney who practically wrenched her into a hug grateful of her choice. Lauren would need every single one of them now. More than she ever had before.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The night was wearing on and checking his watch Max could see that it was now 2:30am. Tanya had finally managed to find solace in sleep as she laid her head down right next to Lauren's, one hand in her hair the other entwined with her daughter's digits. Max smiled at the image slightly picturing Lauren lying there without the blood and the bruises. Just lying in her bed with her mother watching over her. But the illusion fizzled away and the Lauren that hurt to look at reappeared on the bed once more. Quietly he stood up and slipped out of the room leaving the two exhausted women to get some form of sleep.

He made his way down to the front entrance and stepped through the doors the cold chill hitting him but he didn't really notice it. Rummaging in his pocket he pulled out his cigarette's once more and lit up – savouring the drag slowly. He sat down on one of the benches and just looked out at the car park his thoughts fixed on his eldest. It was now he realised how strained his relationship with her was. They were so similar, that's why they clashed so fiercely. But they clashed as well because of what he had put them all through. The affair with Stacey had driven them all over the edge. So far that Lauren had run him over, Tanya had buried him alive. Lauren hadn't long finished her two year suspended sentence, she had a criminal record already and it was because of him.

But he didn't stop hurting them. He upped and left. Left Lauren to pick up the pieces of Tanya's life. The break up with Greg, all because they couldn't help themselves. He had gotten what he wanted but he still left. Leaving his eldest to bear the burden of Tanya's cancer alone. Drinking herself senseless week after week because she couldn't cope with it. The big C word secret. And when he was around he used to push her buttons. Keep pushing and pushing and pushing until eventually she turned around and pushed him away and the huge gap between them just kept getting bigger and bigger until neither recognised the other. He knew out of his kids his relationship with her was the worst. It was fractured and strained and nothing like a father and daughter relationship should have been.

As he sat there still tugging at the cigarette he realised that this had been a massive wake up call. He'd been given a second chance with his girl, he'd been given a chance to show her just how amazing she is, how beautiful and strong and how much he did love her, even when it had seemed like he didn't. He wasn't going to run from them again.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Lauren slowly came back to the land of living once more and pain came across her fragile body in waves almost intantly. She slowly and carefully tried to ease herself into a comfortable position but each little movement she made sent another ripple of sharp pain through her. She bit down on her swollen lip to stop her crying out and awakening her mother who was still asleep next to her. Finally after what seemed like hours which in fact was merely seconds she settled back into a reasonable comfy position and tried to relax her aching muscles.

The room was filled with an eerie silence and all of a sudden she felt as if she was suffocating in the room. The lights seemed to begin to dim and it felt as if the walls were closing in around her. On impulse she started to writhe and struggle as the heart monitor next to her bed began to go wild as her heart raced increased in fear. She tried to rip the wires from her arms as her main instinct was to escape. _She had to get out. She was too trapped here_. As her eyes scanned the room fearfully she could see him standing there right at the foot of his bed. She couldn't remember the name but she knew the face. She could never forget that face. Instantly images flashed through her mind of his face hovering just above hers. Laughing loudly. She tried to tear away her gaze from his smirking form but as soon as she did he'd be standing right where she was looking. She got more and more worked up as he began to near the bed closer and closer and closer until his breath was tickling her cheek. She wanted to scream but her chest was in agonizing pain as she felt the full force of the punctured lung. The heavy frightened breathing began to get laboured and she struggled to even get a gasp of breath.

Suddenly she could feel hands grab at her arms and panic set in once more as she tried to wrench her arms away from him. "Get off me!" She croaked out fearfully as she continued to wrestle with the arms. She couldn't see where they were grabbing her from, but they were and she didn't want them to touch her.

As her fear escalated a soothing familiar voice slipped through and hit her ears drums. "Darling it's me. Lauren calm down just take a deep breath and calm down. You're okay, I'm here just follow my voice" Tanya spoke up as she held her daughter's arms to her body. Lauren's eyes were glazed over and filled with fright and horror as her eyes stared into the crisp white walls.

Ever so slowly though Lauren did what her mother asked and the image of the man disappeared to be replaced with her mother's frightened face. She phased into clear view and her breathing calmed as pain tore through her bruised and weakened lungs. She tried again to speak this time to her mother but she couldn't get a word out. Ever so slowly Tanya pulled her to her once again, burying her head carefully in the nape of Lauren's neck. The girl – despite her injuries – clung to her mother tightly as if she was the only thing left. Lauren gripped a hold of her tightly her fear causing more distress than the physical pain. "Breath in carefully through your nose and out through your mouth darling. Come on easy now" Tanya cooed softly as she rocked the girl gently back and forth rubbing soothing circles on her back to try and ease her ragged breathing. Her eyes were focused on the IV and she watched gladly as the next dose of morphine was automatically dispensed. After a few minutes she felt Lauren's body un-tense and relax. Slowly she pried Lauren off of her and eased her gently back down onto the bed. She could already see the morphine begin to take effect as her eyes fluttered open and shut.

Tanya perched herself on the edge of the bed and ran her hand across the visible part of Lauren's forehead in a way only a mother could. "He…He was t-there" Lauren croaked out tiredly her hand limply pointing towards the foot of the bed.

"It's only me here sweetheart!" Tanya continued quietly her voice filled with reassurance as she spoke. She knew Lauren was going to suffer but she hadn't expected it to happen so soon. "No one. I mean it Lauren I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise you that! They'd have to get through me first!" Tanya spoke strongly as that motherly instinct to protect her child no matter what the cost kicked in.

Lauren just nodded at her as she became more and more groggy. Slowly with the last of her energy she slid herself over a little and tapped at the bed. Tanya not needing anymore of an invite slid onto the small bed and instantly wrapped her arms around her still quaking frame allowing the girl to rest her sore head in the crook of her shoulder. Within the next few seconds Lauren was out like a light once more. Tanya lay there quietly just holding her daughter as she tried to keep herself together over what she had just witnessed. She had to be strong now. For the both of them.

As she continued to hold her daughter she saw the door open and in walked Max with more coffee in his hands. Coffee which would undoubtedly go cold as had every hundred cup in the last fifty odd hours. He looked at sadly and walked back around to his seat on the opposite and took her cold hand once more. And the silence which had been engulfing them for hours returned, the only noise being the ever flashing heart monitor.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Jack was sat in the pub nursing a neat whisky his brother by his side. As hard as he had tried there was nothing more he could do to help with the case as the police were still trying to piece together what happened and they couldn't start properly until they had gotten a statement off the _victim_. That's what they called her. Not Lauren. Not his niece, but the _victim_. The _victim_ of horrendous crime. The thought made him feel nauseous and with that he took another sip of the amber liquid which warmed his chest as soon as it went down his throat.

"They mess with one Branning!" Derek was practically growling as he looked at his brother who looked completely spaced out. "They mess with all the Brannings! They won't see anything until I get my hands on them!" He raged his fat fist clenching the glass so tightly he was sure it was going to smash into tiny pieces in his palm. Jack just nodded at him. He wanted them dead just as much as Derek did. "They signed their death certificates as soon as they laid a hand on that girl!".

Jack once more nodded at him his legs pressed down hard on the bar beneath the stool. He looked around at the people in the pub and he didn't fail to notice the sympathetic glances he was getting. Patrick was sat in one of the booths a sad look on his face, Kim, Denise and Ray were at the far end of the bar obviously talking about the entire thing. Janine and Michael were sat not too far from him and for the first time in his life he was sure Janine had sent him a sincere look. Even she was that evil to find this funny.

"Alfie get me and Derek another one will you?" Jack spoke up and Alfie nodded at him taking their glasses and walking over to the hanging whisky bottle. As he walked away Roxy strolled over nervously not knowing what to say to her ex. There wasn't anything she could say really. Only one thing which he had heard countless times today.

"Jack. How's Lauren?" She spoke quietly putting a gentle hand on his wrist and giving it a light squeeze.

"Awake. That's all I know until I go back down there!" He spoke his voice completely monotone as he looked at the mother of his child. As he remembered little Amy that sickening nauseous feeling that had been niggling his stomach hit at full force. It was then that he felt only a fraction of what his brother and sister in law were feeling. The anger. The fear. The need to protect.

Roxy must of sensed this and decided to back off giving one last sad look. "Here we are mate. These two are on the house!" Alfie spoke gently sliding them the glasses and Derek thanked him and handed one to Jack. "I'll get some of my boys to track them down myself when we find out more!" Derek continued to rant. He might have been one of the most hated people in the area but when it came to family he was incredibly protective and did love them.

Jack would have usually found his brother quite comical at that but this time he couldn't. "That'd be the easy way out Derek. They're gonna suffer more in prison for what they've done!" He spoke his voice hard and filled with conviction.

Derek pondered his words as he took a big gulp of the alcohol and nodded. It might not have been his way of doing things but Jack had a point. He was about to speak when Carol approached him and sat down on the stool next to him a sombre look on her own face. "Get me one of them will you Alfie!" Carol asked pointing at her brother's drinks and he nodded and quickly made it. Before she could pull out what little money she had Derek was in his pocket and sliding the cash over to Alfie.

"You heard from Max or Tanya?" Derek said turning to look at his younger sister who shook her head.

"Nah, But Whit and them have all gone back down the hospital so I'll find out more when they get back and I'll let you know" Carol spoke as she sipped at the hard liquor which she wasn't used to drinking.

"Thanks Carol. I'm gonna head back down there later on once it's a bit less crowded. Like the doctor said we can't overwhelm her" Jack replied as he knocked back the contents of his glass in one and let the glass noisily hit the wooden bar top. "I'm gonna go and see Cora and Oscar, I'll see you later!" He spoke up gathering his coat and heading out of the pub quickly. His usually long and confident stride was much slower as he made the short journey to his brother's house.

Getting there he rapped on the door hard and almost instantly Cora opened. He had never seen her looking so old as she did right now. "Jack it's you. Come in!" She said and held the door open for her son in laws brother and shut it quietly behind him.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Lucy strolled down the intimidating hospital corridors with Whitney and Fatboy. Whitney must have had the route mapped out in her mind as she navigated seamlessly towards the ICU ward. Just the name of it made her shudder. The closer she got the more she could feel her legs tremble at who she was about to see. Before she knew it they were standing outside a dimly lit room. She was about to push the door open but her arm was frozen at her side. She couldn't do it. She couldn't go in and look at her friend in that state. Her friend who she had failed. "I-I'm sorry!" She stammered before turning on her heel and sprinting back down the hallways retracing her steps. Her eyes were watering with tears of guilt as her feet pounded the squeaky clean floors. In her own eyes – she was just as guilty as those guys. She didn't try hard enough.

More hours had passed and once again people had come and gone though Lauren was far too medicated too even string a coherent sentence together. The doctors though in the last two hours had began to lower the dose just enough to make her conscious and be of sound mind as they had gotten word that the police were due to visit anytime soon for a statement. Max and Tanya were both dreading what they would hear off their daughter. If they heard anything that was. Ever since last night she had gone almost completely silent, hardly speaking bar a few words through the haziness. Finally though she was responding more to their words which they were grateful for.

Max looked at Lauren who's head was turned away from him on it's side. Even though it looked as if she was looking at Tanya she wasn't. She was staring straight through her the lack of morphine making her begin to make sense of what happened to her a few days before. Pulling her from the lulled sense of protection that the drug induced haze brought. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't tell what she was thinking. There was no expression on her lips, just the odd grimace here and there. No flicker of emotion. Just blankness.

Tanya was trying to talk to her about anything other than the incident but no matter what topic she brought up it didn't seem to rouse Lauren from her almost vegetative state. But that all changed when the door to her room opened and he felt the jerk as her body went rigid and her hand was practically scrabbling at Tanya's in fright. The female police woman from the other day had returned with a young woman behind her. "Miss Branning. I'm DI McGrath, this is my colleague PC Waters. We're here to take a statement from you?" She said to the girl her voice soft and filled with caring as she spoke. Lauren took a big gulp as her eyes were fixed on the women in front of her. Tanya could feel her body shaking ever so slightly and she took a hold of her arm gently showing her presence there. "Lauren… Do you think you're up to giving us one?" She asked again just to make sure that the girl could answer them. She had seen so many cases like this. So many girls who's lives had been utterly ruined.

"I'll be right here with you Lauren. Me and your dad!" Tanya cooed quietly into her daughter's ear and she looked at her mother with a look of gratitude and fear. Slowly she slid the oxygen mask down onto her chin and then turned her attention to the newcomers in her room. And with a slow uncertain movement she nodded her head.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**So another one down my friends, sorry it's a little late. I'm suffering with a severe two day hangover after a wild weekend of partying. So yes all I'm in this for the long haul and I want to thank each and every single one of you for your kind words and support. You really make this story worth writing so I urge you to keep them coming, as I said the more reviews the faster I write… blackmail *cough* blackmail. Peace out guys.**

**Gwen.**


	5. For A Break That'll Make It Okay

**Adult Themes all.**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Lauren was lying in her bed her parents and the two officers around her. She was trying to find where to start but through her haze it was difficult. She could feel her body shaking under their gaze and her palm was covered in sweat as her hand slid against her mothers. "I- I can't remember the start of the night!" She said slowly and quietly as she tried to recall what exactly happened.

"Take your time!".

Lauren looked at Tanya and bit down on her swollen lip as another wave of pain overcame her body as she began to feel the effects of the lower dose of morphine. Tanya just nodded at her and squeezed her hand urging her to continue but if she didn't want to then they respected that. "I remember... I remember being p-pulled out of the car. There were f-four of them!" She began as slowly she slipped into a trance like state and as soon as she did this she found that she couldn't stop the words escaping her lips. She had no control over it. Max just sat on the edge of his seat his hands rolling around each other anxiously awaiting his daughter's words. "Umm… we were at s-some house and they were all drinking and I wanted t-to go home. I started to ring for a taxi when one of the boys took it from me" She continued as her gaze once more drifted off as if fascinated by the white wall ahead of her. Again the lack of expression on her face was frightening Tanya as much as her words were. "I tried to get it back. But they wouldn't listen to me so I went to leave the house and one of them ran after me and d-dragged me back into the house!" She continued onwards and both parents went completely rigid at her words. "They pulled me back into the living room and threw me backwards and I went through some kind of glass table. They all laughed and then one of them… one of them jumped on top of me" She gulped still spaced out as if in a different world.

Even though the words were slipping out for some reason she couldn't say exactly what happened. There was more in between her words but it was as if there was a wall, a filter blocking out the worst of the details. The basics on the other hand were something she wasn't able to hold back. "I tried to push him off but he started punching me and they tied my hands together and turned the music on the speakers up and then... then it happened. And then when he was done… it happened again with someone else… and again… and again… and again… and again…" She trailed off and Tanya could feel her whole body quiver with anger as she listened to Lauren's words. She could hear the PC scribbling down Lauren's words quickly as she went. "Once they were done they kept hitting me. They were pushing me towards the front door… and then pulling me back in laughing. They must have knocked me out because when I woke up they had all passed out and I just upped and ran away. After that… nothing" Lauren finished her eyes still staring straight at the area of the wall which seemed to captivate her attention completely.

"You've done really well Lauren!" The DI cooed kindly as she tried to get the girls attention. "Do you remember any of their names? Anything at all?" She probed needing to know as much as possible. Lauren shook her head still not looking at anyone bar the wall. The names were on the tip of her tongue but again nothing came. She couldn't repeat them. They were there for the claiming she just couldn't access the memory. "Okay, that'll be enough for today. We'll be back around tomorrow okay. We'll keep you all updated on new findings. You rest now Miss Branning!" The DI finished softly before making a hasty exit to take the evidence back to the police station.

"You're a brave girl aren't you?" Tanya finally managed to speak as her words began to sink through into her mind. She stroked Lauren's cheek once again trying to get her attention but once again she got no response off her daughter and it was starting to really put her on edge. "I know that was hard but at least it'll get us a better picture" She continued and the teen just nodded her head numbly as the deeper memories surfaced slowly one by one. Tanya slumped in her chair a little as she watched her daughter slide the oxygen mask back on her face and go back to sleep. When she had first come round she had been so open about her ordeal. She cried and showed how she was feeling but all of a sudden it was as if a switch had been turned on and now she was hardly speaking about it. Not showing how upset she was. Just keeping that neutral expression on her face which was driving Tanya insane.

Max leant over and issued for Tanya to follow him out of the room and with one longing look at her daughter she followed him out slowly. Lauren wasn't asleep though. She could hear them shuffle out of the room. And as soon as they did one stray tear managed to slip out of her eyes. The salty liquid skid down her cheek wetting her bone dry lips. Her parents didn't even know the half of it.

"I can't believe what she said in there!" Max spoke as he paced around outside of the room sending occasional glances back in there just to make sure she was still asleep. "What they did to her! The way they did it to her" He growled his hand running across his short hair once again and Tanya just rested her hand on his wrist slowing down his movements.

"I know. Max I'm worried about her… all of a sudden she's just clammed up you know. I could tell how she was feeling a few hours ago and now I can't feel anything" Tanya replied as she too sent a quick look through the spotless glass. Max nodded his head at her understanding her words. He could notice the change almost instantly. The more aware and the more her physical wounds healed it seemed the more her emotional ones opened and she couldn't deal with them and so it was as if she had put up a concrete wall blocking it completely. Blocking it from them.

"You're right Tan. We'll have to try and get through to her again" He spoke calming himself down a little. From around the corner Whitney appeared a bouquet of flowers in her hand and a small teddy bear under her arms. She strolled over towards Max and Tanya who looked like they had just come off the set of a zombie movie.

"You alright?" She asked taking in their shaken appearances. Both nodded and looked at the girl kindly. She had come more than anyone to see Lauren and they couldn't thank her enough for that. "You look like hell…" Whitney trailed off and a strangled laugh left Max's throat at her words. He could just imagine. He hadn't showered or changed for three days as neither had left her bedside for longer than five minutes at a time. "Look… if you want I'll sit with her for a while, if you guys wanna go back and change and everything. I don't mind" Whit offered them kindly and Max looked at her gratefully. He didn't want to leave Lauren but he knew he had to get changed out of the bloody clothes as did Tanya.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded at him. "Come on Tan, we'll go home – shower and get changed and then we'll be straight back!" He said looking at his wife who seemed quite reluctant at the idea. She didn't want to leave her babygirl's side. "We need to get cleaned up yeah. Whitney'll keep an eye on her!" Max added on and Tanya sighed dejectedly knowing that she would have to leave her sooner than later.

"If anything changes. I mean anything you ring me straight away okay!" Tanya said to Whitney who just nodded her head at older worried woman. Max put his arm around Tanya and led her away sending a thankful smile to Whitney for turning up when she did. Whitney watched them go and then headed into the room and strolling over to the bed.

As she got over there she placed the flowers down on the foot of Lauren's bed and looking at her sleeping form she tucked the teddy under Lauren's arm gently as to not hurt her. As soon as she did this though Lauren opened her bruised eyes sensing that someone else bar her parents were in the room. "Hey Whit!" She croaked looking up at her raven haired friend tiredly. She was so glad to see someone else.

"Sorry if I woke you babe. Just dropping these things off for you" She smiled as she gave her a gentle hug – one to which unsurprisingly Lauren didn't respond to. "How are you feeling today?" Whitney asked settling herself down on the edge of Lauren's bed.

"Better if people stopped asking me that to be honest!" Lauren said her voice flat. Whitney picked up on her friends change of mood instantly and a pang of worry went through her.

"Yeah, right sorry!" Whitney apologized suddenly feeling as if she wasn't wanted there. Lauren was looking everywhere but at her and was clinging tightly to the bear that was under her arm. "Your mum and dad have gone to get changed and stuff so I said I'd sit with you for a bit!" Whitney spoke up once again and Lauren nodded her head at her. _Well at least she she's not telling me to get out_ Whitney mumbled inwardly. A silence fell over them once again and the raven haired girl shifted awkwardly in her seat. "The flowers are off Anthony and Fatboy and the bear's off me and Tyler!" She said to her quietly.

"Thanks!" Lauren replied actually looking at her now. She could see how unfocused her eyes were and how sunken her features were. She looked completely spaced out. "Sorry Whit!" Lauren added on as she reached for her friends hand. "I didn't mean to be blunt. It's just that… I don't know… I'm just…" Lauren tried to speak but Whitney just shook her head at her and gave a reassuring smile.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. You've been through hell… but you'll get past this. I know you will!" Whitney said softly and Lauren shrugged her shoulders weakly.

"Did you… did you feel like this? When you were with Rob? All the things he made you do with those men? After did you feel… dirty?" Lauren piped up looking at Whitney who's eyes dropped down to the floor at her words. "I don't feel like me anymore Whitney!".

"Our situations were different babe… yours is way worse than what I went through with him. But yes I did. I felt disgusting. So bad I stood under a scolding shower for ten minutes and rubbed my skin raw!" Whitney spoke up looking intently at her best friend. She did relate to her in some way. Even though she was never forced physically to do it she was forced mentally by Rob. _Emotional torture_. Something that was hitting Lauren now. "But you can't let it beat you Lauren!" Whitney said to her as she ran circles across Lauren's knuckles with her thumb.

Lauren again just shrugged as she looked back at her oldest and closest friend. Her expression was unreadable as so many different emotions began to flash across it. She wanted to cry, to scream to yell. But she couldn't do it. So it all whirled around inside her mind making her wince from the pain of all those feelings clashing together like swords. "You know I'm gonna be here for you don't you. Just like you were for me. When I disappeared who came looking for me… you did. When I turned you away who kept coming back to find me and to help me… you did. Who was the first one there when I came back… you did!" Whitney spoke softly her own tears pricking at her eyes as she looked at her friend fondly.

Lauren nodded at her a sad smile on her face. She knew she could talk to her parents but there was only so much you could say to them. But to your friends you can always say just that little bit more. "I just want it all to go away Whit! Everytime I close my eyes all I see is their faces. I feel it every time I move. It's just always there!" She spoke her voice still flat and monotone but at least she was speaking better than before.

Whitney nodded at her holding back the tears as she moved further up the bed so she was practically right next to Lauren's head. "I can imagine babe. But I want you to promise me that you'll talk to me yeah. Whenever something happens and you can't cope I want you to come to me!" She said supportively and Lauren nodded at her thankful for the support. Whitney had some background in what she had been through, so there was someone who could understand to a degree.

"I will!" Lauren said to her as her own eyes burned with tears that were bubbling behind her eyes. She just wanted them to fall but they refused. She was about to speak again but stopped when she heard her door opening slowly and both girls turned to see who it was. Whitney turned back around to look at Lauren and gave her hand a light squeeze. "I'll give you two time to talk alright babe!" Whitney spoke and then got up off of the bed.

"Whitney!" Lauren said and Whitney turned back around to look at Lauren. "Thanks!" She said quietly and Whitney smiled at her softly before turning and heading towards the door. On her way she stopped next to her other friend and gave a shoulder a light squeeze. "I'll be outside!" She said kindly to the blonde and left the room leaving the two other friends alone.

Lucy made her way further into the room and finally came to a stop at the foot of Lauren's bed. Her eyes were glued to Lauren's form as she took in every cut, every bruise, every wire. She was trying to speak but she honestly couldn't say a word. The words she had been rehearsing on her way to the hospital had fallen flat and she was now a bumbling mess. "Hi" was all she could get out as her hands grabbed a hold of the railings on the edge of the bed.

"Hi…" Lauren replied wondering why Lucy was being so reserved. "What's wrong?" She asked as she watched the blonde move from foot to foot anxiously.

"I… I just want to say that I'm s-sorry!" She stammered out being unable to look at her friend. "I shouldn't have left you go w-with them guys. I should have run after the c-car, done anything to get you but I just watched you go and because of that this has happened!" Lucy rambled on the words spilling from her mouth like word vomit.

"Lucy get a grip!" Lauren said from the bed her voice firm. "You always do this don't you. Turn the situation to be about you!" Lauren spoke up her chest heaving from the slightly raised voice in which she spoke. Lucy felt like she had been slapped at Lauren's words. Lauren knew that the words had come out harsher than intended but she couldn't stop herself. "You tried to get me out. You couldn't. End of! Do you really think you could have chased a car down?" She said placing the oxygen mask up over her mouth and taking a few steady breaths. She could see Whitney looking through the window obviously hearing the raised voice and she just shook her head at her letting her know that nothing was wrong. "Just stop okay!".

"I just f-feel so guilty. We promised to have each other's back, and I didn't have yours!" She spoke dejectedly her head dropping down onto her chest.

"You couldn't do anything!" Lauren said this time a little softer as a twinge of pain went through her head. "Just sit down, what's done is done. I can't change it, you certainly can't!" Lauren said the flatness coming into her voice once again looking at the platinum haired girl. Lucy slowly came around and sat on the chair next to Lauren her hands wringing nervously in her lap. "Let's leave this conversation here okay!" Lauren said not wanting to talk about all this anymore. It was wearing her down.

Lucy nodded at her slowly. It felt as if a little bit of weight had been lifted, not a lot but more than it had been. "So… How are you feeling? Better?" Lucy asked and Lauren rolled her eyes as the same question she had heard over and over hit her ears again.

"If I got paid everytime someone said that to me I'd be rich!" Lauren spoke back with the same bluntness she had when Whitney had first come in. Lucy stifled a small laugh at her friends words. She placed the oxygen mask over her mouth and took several more breaths. "Get Whitney in here for me please!" Lauren asked her voice slightly muffled by the mask. Lucy nodded at her and got to her feet going to the door and issuing for Whitney to come in. When she did she had another visitor on her tail.

"There's my main gal!" Fatboy chirped a beaming smile on his face as he entered the room. Lauren sent him a small one back. Usually his bubbly personality would cheer her right up but it didn't seem to happen this time. He walked over to her and went to kiss her cheek in a friendly manner but as he did this she felt her body jerk away from him of its own accord. He looked as if he had just been burnt with an iron as his back went completely straight and he took a step back. Her heart monitor beeped a little faster for a few seconds and Whitney put a soft hand on her arm as did Lucy to try and calm her.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't realise! I'm sorry!" Fatboy apologized feeling stupid for his actions. After what some men had just put her through it was no surprise that she was frightened of any kind of contact with them. Once Lauren managed to compose herself she slid the mask off once again.

"No… don't be sorry. It's me. I don't know why I did that, it's only you!" She said to him the fright evident in her hoarse voice and she slowly took a hold of the tips of his fingers. Fatboy nodded at her understanding her completely.

Another awkward silence had fallen over them and so finally someone decided to break it. "So hope you like the flowers babe, tacky yes and they were only a few quid from the market but it's the thought that counts ini" Fatboy smiled at her and a small one pulled at her own lips at his honesty.

"The market. Classy!" Whitney scoffed at him laughing lightly but Fatboy came back with something instantly. "Says the girl who bought the teddy from a charity shop and wears gold hoop earring ini man!". Another small smile came to her lips as she watched her two friends banter across the bed. The teddy in her arms suddenly felt much more comforting than it had at first.

"He's lying Lauren!" Whitney chuckled throwing and empty coffee cup at him which he avoided by ducking. "Tyler and Anthony are gonna pop down later. Once they've finished at work and everything, is that alright?" Whitney asked kindly to Lauren who nodded her head.

"It'll be nice not to have my mum hovering over me. Thank you guys. It does mean a lot having you here" She spoke back her raspy breaths sending shooting pains through her sore lung. And as she lay there with her friends around her she finally managed to drop off into a natural sleep. No drugs. Just sleep.

"That's what friends are for" Lucy smiled as she watched her friends head drop as sleep engulfed her.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"What time we going down later Tyler?" Anthony asked as he held the newspaper in his hands. He was flicking through the pages slowly trying to have a wind down after work. Tyler turned the TV on and hopped onto the settee next to him.

"Whenever you want mate?" Tyler spoke up and watched his brother's face intently. No one else had noticed it but he knew his brother better than anyone and he could see that he was really upset over what had happened to Lauren. And he knew why as well. "You liked her didn't you?" Tyler just came straight out with it and the paper literally dropped out of Anthony's hands and hit the floor.

"What you talking about?" Anthony spoke back wondering what on earth his brother was getting at.

"Lauren. You like her don't you… I saw the way you were with her when she lived here mate, always sticking up for her. Helping her out with everything. You spent more on her birthday present from you than me and Whit put together plus you were miserable the entire day that she moved back with her mum. Don't deny it!" Tyler said to him and Anthony looked like a deer in the headlights. He didn't reply to his brother, her merely picked up the paper and stuck his head back into it trying to hide the blush on her cheeks at being caught out.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of bruv. She's a nice girl, I've been there remember so I know. I reckon she likes you as well, she was always singing your praises even when you were a complete pillock!" Tyler smiled at him nudging his shoulder.

"We really shouldn't be talking about this Tyler. Not now, not with her in there and have you forgotten how she got there… Sick idiots of our kind did that to her remember!" Anthony scolded him as he turned the page on the paper but when he did he came face to face with a photo of Lauren which covered half of the page. His blood ran cold at the bold headline. Even though he knew what had happened it still sickened him when it popped up over the papers for everyone to see. He shut the paper and threw it down onto the floor slumping further into the settee.

As he sat there his arms crossed across his chest a sudden flashback hit his memory.

_"So what do you think?" Lauren asked as she pulled at the shirt she had just put on. Anthony looked up at her from his spot on the settee and smiled a light blush instantly trying to hide it from the beaming girl._

_"Y-yeah it's nice!" He stammered out struggling to speak around her. He used to wind Tyler up for fancying her but when she moved in he saw her in a completely different way. She'd gone from being a typical teenage girl to a mature young woman. Her style had changed, and with that she had become more beautiful and she was much more grown up than he had given her credit for. She might have thrown some almighty strops but she had every right to. Fatboy and Tyler wound her up so much, treated her like a slave. And he knew he should be ribbing her just like the boys did but he couldn't help but come to her defence and help her out with everything. He didn't know when he really started seeing her differently. He just did. "I tell you what If I was doing the interview I'd make you manager!" He grinned at her and her own smile went even wider than before as she did a small twirl. He couldn't take his eyes off her. As much as he tried to focus on the papers in his hand he just couldn't._

_"Aww thank you!" She replied sweetly turning quickly to admire herself in the mirror. He heard the door going and couldn't help but feel disappointed that someone had come. He enjoyed when it was just him and Lauren, some who was actually on his wavelength maturity wise._

_Tyler strolled through the door and collapsed down onto the chair opposite him. He had a small hidden smirk on his face and he instantly knew that he was up to no good. "Oi you alright mate. Ey Lauren's got an interview!" Anthony said proudly as his eyes went between his brother and the other girl who was still staring at him with a smile._

_"Nice one babe!" Tyler said giving Lauren a big high five._

_She studied the top again and he honestly hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. "Yeah… It's only at the bike shop but it's better than nothing. I spent my last five pounds on th-" She spoke but stopped when she heard Fatboy rowdily coming through the front door. As soon as he appeared in the living room doorway Tyler sprung up to his feet and ran behind Lauren pinning her to his chest._

_"Wait bruv… wait!" Tyler chuckled loudly as Fatboy pulled a can from behind his back. "Oh no guys don't!" Anthony said knowing what was going to happen next._

_"No, no no! No you don't! Don't you dare!" Lauren scolded pointing at Fatboy with her free hand as she tried to wriggle out of Tyler's tight grasp. The two boys were laughing loudly like hyena's as Fatboy shook the can of beer violently. "Get outside! Outside now!" Anthony tried to shout at them but his voice was barely heard over their cackling._

_"Oooohhhhh!" Came Fatboy and Tyler's cries as the can exploded in his hands and he tipped it all over Lauren who screamed out in anger as the liquid soaked her completely. Anthony just watched them in complete shock at what they had done to the girl._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME YOU STUPID IMMATURE IDIOTS?" She screamed as she flipped her head back up her long hair drenched and she soaked Tyler in the process. The two were sniggering and he wanted to slap his brother for doing this but Lauren got there first as she rounded on Tyler and hit him numerous times across the arms and chest steam practically spewing out of her ears._

_The two burst out in hysterics once more and she continued to smack Tyler with force. "It's not funny!" She screamed taking out all her anger on the youngest Moon brother. Anthony just watched the scene play out and he felt so sorry for the girl right then. He just wanted to give her a hug._

_"Lauren babe I'm just saying the wet look… really suits you man!" Fatboy piped up from the doorway as he took in her exploding form. "It looks real good on you!"._

_"SHUT UP!" She screamed and Tyler jumped around her his arms stinging at her blows. "JUST GO. GO!" She raged as she chased the two boys out of the room screaming profanities at them as they went. Anthony listened as her yells echoed throughout the house and they only stopped when the sound of laughter disappeared and the sound of a slamming door hit his ears. A few seconds later a soaked Lauren re-emerged and she looked as though she was going to cry. She slumped down on the seat next to him and dropped her head into her hands._

_"I'm sorry about them babe. They're idiots!" Anthony said softly to her and placed an arm around her shoulder in a comforting manner. It took all of his self control to keep the gesture as innocent as possible. "Just tie your hair up change your top and you'll be good to go!" He said to her and she just shook her head._

_"I smell like a brewery! I can't believe them! What did I do to deserve that?" Lauren said lifting her soggy head from her hands and turned to look at him holding back the tears of anger and sadness._

_"You didn't. They're just idiots Lauren… Tyler's gonna have a piece of my mind when I get my hands on him!" Anthony growled protectively as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm comfortingly. She just gave a loud fed up sigh and rested her head on his surprisingly broad shoulder. Anthony could feel her hair tickling his neck and it was literally driving him insane._

_"Why can't they be more like you? You're so nice and mature!" She said lifting her head to look at him again. Anthony was sure his heart was going to blow out of his chest at the close proximity. He just shrugged his shoulders trying to find his voice once again. "If I stay here I genuinely think I'm going to murder one of them. I think it's best if I go home" She groaned not really wanting to go. She was far too proud for that and now she would have to swallow it._

_"You don't have to!" Anthony said to her quickly – maybe a little too quickly and he was sure she picked up on it. "I'll have a word with the boys for you… It's actually been really good having you around to help me whip them into shape!" He smiled at her charmingly and she let out a small laugh herself._

_"Nah that won't change anything. Boys will be boys right!" She shrugged at him lightly. "Thank you for having me though Ant, meant a lot really. You're a great friend!" She smiled at him and with that pulled him into a tight hug. With their already close proximity she was practically on his lap and all the heat in his body rushed to his head at the contact. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her tightly the contact making him feel so happy. She held him there for much longer than she should have and when they parted she pressed a soft chaste kiss to his cheek. "Right you gonna be a gent and help me get some of my things together?"._

"Anthony… Anthony… Bruv!" Tyler said waving his hand in front of his brother's spaced out face. The movement though seemed to snap him from the reverie and he looked at his brother who was sat right where Lauren had been in the flashback to a few days before.

"Sorry mate, zoned out there!" Anthony spoke up as he stretched out his arms and got to his feet. "Come on let's get down there yeah!".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Tanya could honestly say she had never had such a quick shower in her life. She had showered, grabbed clean clothes and put some for herself and Lauren into a bag. Max though seemed to be taking far too long for her liking so here she was sat on the settee – Cora beside her who was sipping slowly at the strong malt in her hand.

"Have you had any sleep while you've been down there?" Cora asked her daughter as she nursed the drink slowly. Tanya shook her head side to side letting the bag in her hands hit the floor softly.

"Not really. Little bits here and there. The most I had was when I got on the bed with Lauren and cuddled her to sleep. Sent me off too!" Tanya replied quietly as she remembered the tender moment between them. Moments that she had a feeling would only come here and there now.

"She'll be fine Tanya!" Cora spoke leaning back against the comfy sofa and placing a hand on her daughter's back. "She's a Branning by name but she's a Cross at heart" Cora replied philosophically and Tanya turned to look at her. "I always said she reminded me of you when you were that age. Reckless, stubborn, independent, strong" Cora said her voice filled with affection – something that didn't come from her often. Tanya just looked at her mother listening to her words. "Have they said anything about when she's gonna be out of hospital darling?" Cora asked trying to move the conversation onto something more positive.

"Umm… as long as she keeps going at the rate she is, then she may be able to be out by tomorrow afternoon" Tanya said to her mother who smiled at her words.

"You see… strong!" Cora replied to her words and Tanya nodded in agreement with her mother. "Oscar's been asking about her as well. He knows something's wrong!" She added on as Tanya thought of her only son. "Dot's gonna have him for the day while I get this place straightened out before you all get back!".

"Thanks mum. You've been a massive help these last few days" Tanya spoke gratefully and Cora continued to pat her back softly.

"It's what family do darling" She answered taking another long gulp from her drink as a comfortable silence fell over them.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Lauren stirred slowly coming too and the familiar sting and throb of her wounds hit her instantly once again. As she opened her still sore eyes she could see Whitney, Lucy, Fatboy, Tyler and Anthony all sat around talking. Anthony was the first to notice her awake and sent her a warm sincere smile. "We didn't wake you did we sleeping beauty?" The eldest Moon brother said kindly and Lauren shook her tender head side to side.

"No" She spoke pulling the mask off of her face once again. "How long have I been out?" She asked turning her head to look at Whitney who was leaning on the bed.

"Not long babe, only about half hour – forty five minutes. Your mum and dad are on their way back now, so as soon as they get back we'll head off so you can get more sleep" Whitney smiled back at her and Lauren nodded back at the girl. "I don't know if you've been told but the doctors think that you might be coming home tomorrow?" The raven haired girl smiled and Lauren's eyes widened a little. She hadn't thought she'd be out so quickly, not that she minded that was. She felt so vulnerable in this wide open room, where anyone could get in.

"That's good!" She replied tiredly as fatigue continued to plague her. "I've already told Fatboy but thank you for the flowers Ant, they're lovely!" She said looking at the charming lad who was at the foot of her bed. She'd rather talk about anything other than herself.

He smiled back at her a small blush on his cheeks. "It's alright Lauren, just a little something to brighten this place up!" He responded as he looked at her small form in the bed. He couldn't help but notice how tiny she looked swamped with bandages and wires and her bruised skin was a severe contrast to the crisp white hospital sheets.

The doors swung open again and in walked Max and Tanya. They hadn't expected to see so many people sat around their daughters bed. "Right well that's our cue!" Whitney said as she stood up as did the other's. "I'll swing by tomorrow okay babe!" The older girl smiled and she hugged Lauren gently and finally she responded to the contact and squeezed with her good arm. As she pulled away Lucy took her spot and hugged her as well. The contact meant so much to the blonde. It made her feel reassured, reassured that her friend wasn't gone. That she was still here, damaged but still here. And that she didn't blame her for what happened. She knew it was a selfish thought but it was something that meant a lot.

The boys, knowing about Lauren's reaction to Fatboy decided just to send her a small wave goodbye and the group strolled out of the room quietly leaving the three Branning's together once more. "Well that was nice wasn't it? Having your friends around you!" Tanya smiled warmly at her daughter who seemed a little more relaxed than what she had earlier. Lauren nodded her head at her mum who now looked better than she had earlier. "If you're tired babe put your head down, we'll be right here when you wake!" Max said kindly as he fell back down into his previous seat feeling a bit more refreshed and focused.

Lauren shook her head at them. "I slept a bit when they were here… I don't want to sleep… I can't sleep properly!" Lauren spoke a little hesitantly looking at her mother with a small grimace on her face. Tanya didn't even have to ask the reason why, she'd seen it first hand.

"Do you want a cuddle. You slept okay when we had one earlier?" Tanya asked her daughter softly. She expected Lauren to just shake her head and turn it away but instead she nodded gingerly and shuffled over again, making room for the woman. Tanya climbed onto the bed and got herself comfy Lauren burying her head in the crook of her armpit. "That's nice!" Tanya said pointing at the bear Lauren had under her other arm.

"Yeah, Whit and Tyler bought it for me. And the flowers are off Anthony and Fatboy!" She said breathing in the soothing homely scent of her mother. She felt like she was five years old again, whenever she'd have a nightmare she'd crawl into bed with her parents and her mum would cuddle her until she went to sleep. But this wasn't a nightmare. A hug couldn't solve her problems but it certainly made her feel better. She felt safer.

"Aww that's nice of them" Tanya replied as she tightened her arms around her daughter's slender frame. "Right you, shut your eyes and sleep!" Tanya ordered knowing that rest was just what Lauren's battered body needed. Lauren nodded her head carefully and her eyes met with her father's and he sent her a soft reassuring smile. And with that image behind her eyes she drifted off into a calm and dreamless sleep.

Tanya held her daughter to her gently and pressed her lips against the crown of her bandaged head. She would hold her for as long as it took.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**So guys a super long chapter for you all. I'm so happy with the positive feedback, you guys are really and truly fantastic. Teaser for the next chapter – Lauren's going home. How will that change her thoughts and feelings? Will she get worse or will she get better?. I love the dynamics between Whitney, Tyler, Anthony, Fatboy , Lucy and Lauren and that really needed to be explored as they rally to support her. I've also listened to your words and incorporated the lighter themes such as hinted romance with Anthony, it will come but it's gonna be a slow burning one. She's got a lot of recovering to do before she gets to any kind of relationship stage with anyone. So if you enjoyed guys keep letting me know, it's your words that keep me writing these. Peace out friends.**

**Gwen.**


	6. So You Better Move Over, I Can't Breathe

Cora was sat in the living room with Dot, Carol, Jack and Derek, Oscar colouring quietly at the table. The house had been cleaned and each and everyone of them were waiting on tenterhooks for the homecoming of Lauren. Tanya had called an hour ago to let them know that Lauren was going under final tests to see if she was fit enough to come home and so far everything seemed good.

"I've been praying for that poor girl all night and it seems the lord has answered!" Dot said puffing away at her cigarette as she looked between the Branning family who were gathered there closely.

"When she comes home don't smother her alright! Let her come to you!" Cora spoke commandingly knowing what her family could get like. They would fuss and overwhelm the girl out of love and kindness but that would be the worst possible thing for her right now. "She's looking worse for wear, so no staring do you understand!" She added on and they all nodded. Carol and Jack knew full well what she looked like.

"So Jack, your police buddies given you any information yet!" Derek spoke up twirling the scotch in the tumbler slowly. Jack shook his head at his older brother. "Nah nothing yet mate, they're still trying to piece together the CCTV images. All I know is they've spotted Lauren stumbling from somewhere near the Stratford area at around 5am" He spoke up shuddering as he imagined how she got to Walford in that condition.

"Stratford, that's a good half hour drive from here, let alone walk!" Carol said as she remembered taking the kids to the new shopping centre down there. "You wouldn't wish this on your worst enemy, let alone your family" She added on getting comfier in her chair.

"I'm wishing worse things on those boys right now!" Derek snarled from his spot next to the table as he took a big gulp of the amber liquid.

"They'll get what they deserve!" Dot spoke up her voice as always filled with wisdom. "The Lord will see to it that they will be punished for their sins!" She spoke up and Cora couldn't stop herself scoffing at her.

"Where was your Lord when this happened to my granddaughter?" She said her voice filled with bitterness. As much as she respected Dot and her faith she couldn't help but doubt after what her eldest grandchild had been through. "If he had been there then, then none of this would have happened would it!" She added on and with that got to her feet pulling out a cigarette from her pocket. "I'm going for a fag out the front!" She said to them and headed towards the front door.

She was about to step out when she noticed someone stood there a worried expression on their face. "Nan!" Abi spoke looking at her stressed out grandmother. She put her case down and wrapped her arms around the stunned elderly woman.

"Abi… What are you doing back, I thought you weren't due home for another few days?" She said responding to the hug gently. She hadn't wanted Abi to find out about all this so soon, whilst Lauren was still in the hospital.

"Jay told me yesterday, told me somethings happened to Lauren! So my teacher brought me back a few days earlier! I've been trying to get in touch with mum but she isn't answering" She said coming through with her suitcase in hand. "He wouldn't tell me what though. Is she okay? Where is she?" Abi asked as she walked into the living room hoping to see Lauren but instead there was Derek, Carol, Jack and Dot.

"Sit down will you darling!" Cora said affectionately guiding Abi to the seat by the table next to Oscar. Jack and Carol walked over and stood alongside Cora, Jack putting a soft hand on his youngest niece's shoulder.

"Nan. What's wrong, you're scaring me!" Abi got out as she took in their serious faces. Jay had told her that something bad had happened, but not what.

"Your sister's in hospital. And she has been for the last few days" Cora began and Abi's eyes widened as she listened to her grandmother's words. "She was attacked by some people on a night out, and she's been in a coma for a few days!" She put as softly as she could the fag in her hand forgotten about.

"Wh-what!" Abi got through her shock as she thought of her sister. "She's okay now. She's coming home today, she woke up yesterday and they think she's well enough now" Cora continued but Abi's eyes had drifted from her to a newspaper that was strewn across the table. It had drawn her attention due to the picture of her sister that was covering half of the page. Jack seemed to notice this and went to reach for the paper but Abi snatched it up before anyone had the chance to get to it. **18 Year old girl hospitalized after brutal assault on night out with friends.** She read the title over a few times and then moved down to the paragraph beneath. Her heart must have stopped as she couldn't catch her breath as she read the article. Words that stood out were _coma, Gang-raped, attacked, life support and trauma_. They gave her a clear enough picture of what had happened without anyone speaking a thing.

"Why didn't you all tell me earlier?" Abi forced out her eyes scanning her family a mixture of hurt and anger filling her face. "She's my sister! I'm not a kid anymore, she's my sister and she needs us all around her and you just decided not to tell me!" Abi practically exploded and she threw the paper to one side.

"Abi darling. We thought it was for the best, you were enjoying and there was nothing you could have done being here now was there. Your mum and dad were only thinking of you!" Cora spoke up to the fifteen year old who was getting incredibly distressed.

"Come on Ab's surely you can understand why we did it. Lauren'll be home later yeah, and so will your mum and dad and they'll talk to you about it all yeah!" Jack said softly putting his hand on her small shoulder.

"How about we get all your things unpacked so you're nice and ready for when she comes home" Carol offered and Abi just shrugged her shoulders and departed the room her footsteps heavy on the stairs. Carol followed her out and grabbed a hold of her suitcase lugging the heavy object up the stairs to the girls room.

Cora let a loud sigh escape her lips and she lit up the cigarette and slumped back down on one of the chairs. "Jack, give Max and Tanya a ring will you. Let her know Abi's back, I don't think she'd know what to do if she turned up to see her here out of the blue!" Cora asked and the youngest Branning brother nodded his head pulled out his phone and walked out.

Dot could feel the tension in the room and reaching out she picked up the cake and held it out. "Anyone for some battenburg?".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Lauren gingerly pulled her legs over the edge of the bed, Tanya helping to keep her steady. Her legs felt as if they were made of jelly and her waist and pelvic area stung and groaned with every movement she made. She'd put on a baggy pair of tracksuit bottoms and a hoody but whilst the nurse helped her get changed she didn't dare look at her body. Her eyes were glued to the wall in front of her as her nightdress was pulled over the top of her head. A fresh clean bandage had been wrapped around her head once again – though not as severe as before. The rest of her injuries had been redressed and she was sure she had more bandages than clothing. The only injuries she had seen were to her face and that was bad enough. Her bruises were turning and ugly shade of blue and yellow and cuts and slices littered her cheeks. The hands marks around her neck were now only barely visible but she would have seen them even if they weren't there. The swelling had gone down but only a little.

"When you get in, you can have a nice shower and curl up in your own bed what do you think?" Tanya asked softly and Lauren just nodded at her as she placed her slippered feet on the floor. She hadn't used her legs in so long she was sure they were going to buckle but as usual Tanya was right there, a gentle hand around her waist holding her steady. "Are you sure you don't want a wheelchair just to get down to the car?" She fussed holding her daughter firm to her own body.

"I'll be fine mum" Lauren replied as a wave of dizziness washed over her bruised and tired body. She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. She felt too exposed there, unsafe and vulnerable. "Where's dad?" She asked as they gingerly began to walk out of the room which had become home the past week.

"Your Uncle Jack rang him about something, he had to take the call so he's bringing the car around at the same time!" Tanya spoke her hands still guiding the girl slowly down the corridors. Lauren could feel her own face contort and wince with every little movement but she refused to show just how much it hurt to walk. Her damaged chest heaved and she was already exhausted after a few metres but she wouldn't show her mum. She wanted to keep some dignity. Tanya could feel how tense her daughter was under her hands from the pain but she wouldn't comment on it fearing Lauren's reaction.

The walk was long and an almighty struggle but after the long stretch they were out of the main doors and Max was leaning against the car, back door open for her to get in. Slowly she slipped into it and he shut the door behind her gently. "Tan… Abi's home!" Max spoke as he opened the drivers door and Tanya went around to the other back door wanting to sit in the back with her daughter. Tanya just shook her head. She hadn't wanted to face this just yet, face her little girl with this news. She hadn't wanted her to see Lauren in the state that she was.

"When did she get back?" Tanya asked looking over the top of the car at her husband. "About an hour ago, she found out from Jay and her teacher brought her home from the trip early!" Max replied to his wife as he slid into the drivers seat and started the car. Tanya followed suit and sat down next to Lauren who was slowly putting her seat belt on.

"Did I just hear that right?" Lauren spoke up looking over at Tanya. "Abi's back from Paris?".

Tanya nodded her head at Lauren who just put her head back and closed her eyes. The car ride back to the Square seemed to go on forever and the longer she was in the car the more ill she was feeling. Not just due to the jolting movements but also due to the fact that the last time she was in a car she was heading to her nightmare. The seat belt seemed to tighten around her chest as she inwardly tried to calm down not wanting to make a scene but that seemed impossible and she could feel her limbs twist uncomfortably. Her able hand clenched around the strap as she pulled it away from her discreetly but the seatbelt had locked and wouldn't pull away from her body.

Her chest ached as she tried to keep her ragged breathing quiet but she knew she was failing when she felt a warm comforting hand over her own. In one quick movement the belt was unclipped from around her and opening her tired eyes she could see Tanya sliding the belt back into the holder giving her room to breathe. Her mother didn't say anything – only giving her a kind look and a gentle squeeze and she finally managed to get herself under control. As she did this the car came to a stop and looking up she could see the gardens to her right and craning her neck she could see the steps leading up to the house. Max opened the door for her and helped her get out and her steps were lazy and slow as she headed up them. As usual Tanya was right by her side making her presence known.

Max opened the door and as soon as he did he saw Jack, Cora, Carol, Abi, Dot and Derek all stood there waiting. As soon as Lauren stepped through the door though she didn't feel comfortable. All their eyes were fixed on her and she could see the pity and horror on their faces. The hallway seemed to shrink around her and she just wanted to get away from them. Before she could move though Abi had practically launched herself forward straight into Lauren arms around her tightly. Lauren winced at the pressure on her sore body and thankfully Tanya had told Abi to loosen her grip on her which she did. She wanted to hug her sister back, she honestly did but she just couldn't do it with everything happening around her. "Oh darling it's so good to have you home!" Cora said to Lauren softness filling her voice.

"Yeah it's great seeing you on your feet Lauren!" Jack added on smiling gently at his niece who looked at least a little better then she had whilst she was in the hospital. Her face was still bruised and cut and her features were pale and gaunt but she was up and about.

Lauren just nodded at him everything around her overwhelming her. The looks, the stares, the awkward tension. "Mum, I'm going for a lie down!" She managed to croak out quickly and with that practically bolted towards the stairs ignoring the throbbing in her legs. She stumbled up them blindly and ran straight into her room shutting the door tightly behind her.

In the silence of her room she finally managed to gather her thoughts as she rested her weary frame on the back of her door. For the first time in a while though she actually felt safe here. In her small and quaint room. Everything in there was hers, no one else's bar her own things. They hadn't been touched, damaged. She actually felt normal again, only for a few seconds but it sent a small wave of relief over her. Slowly she walked over to the bed and gently sat down trying not to aggravate any of her injuries. The duvet felt warm and comforting, not cold and clinical like those of the hospital. Lauren laid down on the bed wrapping the familiar scented duvet around her. _Where did it all go wrong_ she mumbled inwardly as the drowsiness and exertion of the day took hold almost instantly.

"I think it's best if we leave, give her time to settle back in!" Carol said her voice filled with guilt. They should have known that having everyone there would only make things worse for the youngster. Tanya nodded agreeing with her statement. Her eyes were glued to the top of the stairs.

"You need anything then have Cora let me know!" Dot spoke up as she gathered her things. "Give me love to Lauren" Dot added on and with that she hurried out of the house. She hadn't expected the girl to look as bad as she did.

"We'll come back over later Max yeah" Jack spoke kindly and patted his older brothers shoulder gently. With that Carol, Jack and Derek all left the house leaving just Cora, Max, Tanya, Abi and Lauren.

"I'm just gonna go up and see that she's alright!" Tanya said quietly and slowly ascended the small staircase. When she got to Lauren's room she knocked on the door lightly but didn't get any response so ever so slowly she cracked the door open a little. Looking into the room she could just see a small figure curled up on the bed, the duvet practically over the top of her head. Tanya sighed softly and walked over to her. "You awake darling?" Tanya cooed gently looking down on her daughter. She got no reply to her words though. "If you are awake though, then please know you can talk to me about it Lauren. Don't shut me out okay!" Tanya added on and with that up and left the room shutting the door once more.

Lauren opened her eyes slowly glad to see her mother leaving. She just wanted to be alone. She didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to lie there, have a drink and forget about everything. Her constant aches were starting to annoy her into full consciousness and with a quiet heave she got up and walked across the landing into the bathroom. She made quick work of turning it on and stripped off slowly taking the bandages with her. She discarded the clothing in a bundle on the floor and stepped under the unnecessary hot shower. The scolding liquid instantly began to singe her skin pink but she couldn't feel it. All she could feel was their angry touches and grasps, the punches and kicks. Her hands moved swiftly and she scrubbed at her arms with brute force and she was sure she was going to tear the skin off.

She was scrubbing the skin so hard that she aggravated the smaller cuts and slowly blood poured out of the wounds staining the running water red. She wanted to hiss in pain but her voice was lost in her throat and the more she tried to let it escape the more tears welled up in her sore eyes. She could feel – even through the blistering heat – her body trembling and she rested her hands against the slippery tiles to try and keep her balance. She thought the water would have been a comfort but every droplet that hit her skin reminded her of them. How their punches rained down on her. The kicks. The trembling got more and more violent and eventually her knocking knees gave way and she slid down the white tiles pushing her sore frame into the furthest corner allowing the running water to wash around her. _Why, why, why, why, why, why, why!_ She repeated over and over and over in her head as she rocked back and forth her body shaking with fear and coldness.

Lauren was in such a world of her own that she hadn't realised just how long she had been sat there shaking. She was only snapped out of it when the water was shut off and someone wrapped a large thick towel around her. Looking up into the eyes of who had found her she shouldn't have been surprised at who it was. "What are you doing in here darling? Come on!" Tanya cooed softly making sure the towel engulfed her shivering frame completely. She pulled Lauren up off the floor and escorted her across the landing into her room. She could see how blank her daughter's face was. Void of any emotions. Her eyes were glassed over completely.

Once they got into the room Tanya rummaged through the cupboards looking for some clean pyjamas for her whilst Lauren stood in front of the tall mirror. With a flick of her wrist she let the towel drop and there in the mirror looking back at her was every single cut and bruise that littered her naked flesh. Her eyes went up and down her body as she saw the pain that she was physically feeling. Her abdomen was completely black and blue and a long angry stitched up wound went horizontally across it. Tears stung her eyes once more and finally a lone one slipped down her cheek as her eyes were fixed on her thighs. They were covered in cuts and heavy bruises which still hadn't began to fade. She could see visible claw marks and even an ugly bite mark and more tears left her eyes as she sucked in the image. "Wh-what have they done to me?" Lauren whispered emotionlessly and her voice made Tanya turn around. "Look what they've done!" She spoke once again her voice still the same pitch.

Tanya hid her own gasp as she saw the markings that had been concealed from her. In a flash she picked up the towel and wrapped it back around Lauren guiding her over to the bed. "Right I'm going to change your bandages, we're gonna put some pyjamas on you and then you can either go to sleep or come and watch some tele downstairs or up here!" Tanya offered kindly keeping her face passive. Her worry and shock could wait, Lauren came first. "Lift your arms for me sweetheart!" Tanya urged and Lauren obeyed lifting her arms and the towel dropped down to her waist whilst Tanya made quick work of bandaging her bruised ribs. As soon as she was finished she slipped the pyjama top down over her head and did the same with the trousers. Tanya slowly took of the soaking wet bandage around Lauren's head which was stained with blood where she must have irritated the wound. Picking up another she wrapped it tightly around the girls damp hair. "What do you want to do then? Stay up here, or come down with us?" Tanya asked kindly finishing her work and letting her hands fall into her lap.

"I'll stay here. I'm tired!" Lauren replied monotonously as she crawled up the bed and slid under the covers allowing Tanya to tuck her in gently. She moved over to the tv and turned it on placing the remotes down on the bedside table. "I'll put this on for you!".

"If you need me then call okay!" Tanya said running her hand down Lauren's bruised cheek softly ridding the silent tear trails. She didn't want to leave her up here on her own but there was no way she could force the girl to come down if she didn't want to. She leaned down and gave Lauren a soft kiss on the temple before up and leaving the room. Lauren watched her go and turned her attention towards the TV praying that it would help her to forget. _If only for a little while._

Tanya walked back down the stairs running a hand through her ash blonde hair. She could see that bite mark clear as day behind her eyelids and she honestly wanted to throw up everywhere at the picture. "Is she alright?" Max said popping up from the kitchen as she walked down the hallway.

Tanya just shrugged her shoulders and looked wearily at her husband. "I found her shivering in the corner of the shower… She'd rubbed her skin red, and she finally saw the injuries on her legs and she freaked a bit!" Tanya spoke keeping her voice low so that Abi wouldn't hear. She didn't want her youngest girl to hear some of this, not yet anyway.

Max rubbed his face as he listened to his wife's words. "Where is she now? Is she okay?" He asked worriedly his eyes going past Tanya and up the stairs.

"She wanted to stay upstairs. So I've put the TV on and she's in bed… If she'll stay there is another thing!" Tanya answered back sadly and Max nodded and pulled her into a hug allowing her to rest her head against his chest. "There was a bite mark on her thigh Max. Those monsters bit her… That's what she got worked up over!" She mumbled into his shirt and she could feel his frame visibly tense up.

"She'll be okay…" He gulped out only just managing to keep himself under control. "She'll be okay!".

**So sorry for the long delay my friends. A Level exams are underway and let's just say revision revision revision! I hope you enjoyed all and that it was worth the wait, already halfway done through the next chapter so I'll get that up way faster! Let me know your thoughts friends. Peace out.**

**Gwen.**


	7. You'll Feel My Kinda Love

Lauren was sat on the edge of her bed her glazed over eyes staring out of the window at the quiet and dark Albert Square. She didn't know how long she had been sat there just gazing out as the people abandoned the streets for their nice warm houses. She wanted to sleep so much but it wouldn't find her. Everytime her eyes closed that same image of his face flashed before her eyes startling her back into the land of the living.

The darkness though seemed comforting to her. The calmness of it all. She felt safe in the darkness of her room. She was concealed from everyone, they wouldn't spot her through the dark shadows. Wouldn't spot her suffering. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table told her that is was now 3:30am and she groaned her voice and body filled with fatigue. Every movement she made sent a twinge of pain through her nerves and knowing that she couldn't win she stood up on shaky legs and quietly made her way out of her room and down the stairs.

Her bandaged feet made no sound as she shuffled across the hallway through to the kitchen and without even turning on the light she walked over to the fridge and opened it hunting for a bottle of water. But when she opened it her eyes didn't even look at the water. It went to the wine instead. Her hands worked before her mind could and she picked up the bottle from the fridge, opened it with ease and poured a large one into a glass before seating herself down by the chair in the dark kitchen. Lauren lifted the glass to her lips and took a long gulp on the fruity beverage letting the warmth settle into her chest. As soon as that went she took another and another and another until in a matter of seconds the glass was empty.

She leaned back gingerly against the solid wooden chair and poured another large one but she didn't rush drinking this. Instead she rolled the glass between her bandaged hands and the rhythmic movements sent her off to the depths of her mind. The silence was deafening as she just stared off into space once more. No matter what she did her mind kept lingering back to what happened in that house as every day she remembered more and more of what she went through. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol on his breath as he forced his mouth over hers. His rough calloused hands which felt like sandpaper as he ripped aggressively at her top and jeans. A shudder involuntarily rippled through her and she took another drink praying that it would just block it out. She wished she didn't know what had happened. But she knew it all, and the tablets weren't helping her forget. Talking about it wouldn't help her forget so she just hoped that drinking would. That it would numb the emotional pain she was feeling as it had many times before.

Her mind continued to drift as she slowly recalled what happened before that. The car ride. She could almost feel his hand wrap right around her holding her in the car whilst Lucy pounded on the windows furiously. Speeding off into the unknown. Looking out the back window and watching as Lucy turned into a small blur in the background. Racing through the streets and the countless amount of times that they nearly crashed, and then turning up outside a small dingy looking house. Lauren polished off the second glass at that thought as another shiver went through her. Her stomach turned, whether it was from the alcohol or the memories she didn't know, but it churned and tightened making her feel ten times worse than she had twenty minutes ago.

And so she sat there for a good hour. The wine bottle lay tipped over on its side completely empty as she finished the entire bottle to herself. Her head felt fuzzy and light and she couldn't even think of anything. Not of what happened, not even about now. A lobsided grin came to her bruised face as she realised that it had worked. It made her forget and that's all she wanted. But the smile washed away and her face returned to its blank emotionlessness. She stared off out the window as the sky was slowly beginning to brighten as the sun began its ascend back up into the sky. It wouldn't be up properly for another good hour so the kitchen was still in relative darkness. The only thing the alcohol hadn't done though was bring her sleep. She hadn't drunk enough for that. She was about to get another bottle when a familiar voice hit her ears.

"Lauren what are you doing down here?" Abi asked innocently as she looked on from the doorway her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her. Lauren just looked at her face still void of emotions as she slumped back in the uncomfortable chair. She'd heard her sister clearly, but she just didn't know how to respond. So she stayed quiet and continued to play with the empty glass.

Abi walked further into the kitchen still waiting for a response off Lauren but it didn't come. And as she stopped alongside the round table she could see the outline of the horizontal wine bottle and the empty glass on the table. "Lauren have you been drinking?" She said a small amount of scolding in her voice as she looked down on her sister's vacant expression. Lauren didn't even look up at her and instead kept her eyes focused on the twirling glass in her palms as her mind began to argue with itself. The same thing that had been whirling around in her skull for days _'I deserved it, I was stupid, I had it coming'_ was plaguing every little thought she had. "Are you that stupid?" Abi spoke again snatching the empty bottle up off of the table and throwing it into the bin.

"Maybe?" Lauren practically whispered out with a wince as the words that were dominating her mind escaped her sister's lips innocently, but it was loud enough for Abi to hear. And hear her she did. She heard the resignation, the regret and the pain that filled that one word. "Maybe I am, maybe I deserved what I got. I ruined Darren and Jodie's almost marriage because I went with him, went with Tyler when I knew Whitney wanted him. I always want what I can't have! All those random guys I went with as well." Lauren spoke as anger seeped into her slightly slurred speech. "And then karma came around and gave me everything I didn't want. So yes Abi I am stupid! I'm worthless and disgusting and I deserved everything I got!" Her voice got a little louder and her face was contorted in pain as the tirade of self hate came straight to the forefront.

Abi couldn't believe the words that were coming from her sister's mouth. She hadn't meant it like that. As Lauren's movements got more jerky and the more upset she got Abi did the only thing that she knew how too. She hurried around the table and threw her small arms around her sister's frame halting her movements almost instantly. "What if this is payback for all the bad things I've done Abi" Lauren whispered her face still filled with pain as she spoke into Abi's ear. "For running over dad. Ruining the family's life. Ruining other people's lives?".

Abi pulled back from Lauren but kept her hands clasped onto her sister's arms. "It's not payback. And it's not Karma Lauren! You didn't deserve this! No one deserves this let alone you!" Abi spoke her youthful voice filled with sincerity as she stared Lauren right in the face showing her she meant every word. "Sure you can be annoying sometimes, but you're kind, brave, loving, funny, sweet, mature… You singlehandedly juggled looking after me and mum for months. You gave up everything to help us! So no, you didn't deserve this. Don't you dare think like that!" Abi finished looking at Lauren who's face didn't betray a single thing she was feeling inwardly. Lauren nodded her head lightly still staring at her sister, surprised by how mature and grown up she sounded. "Let's get you to bed okay" She cooed softly as she lifted Lauren into a standing position. The girl swayed slightly and Abi made sure to keep her hands tightly on her keeping her up on her feet.

They made their way quietly up the stairs and into Lauren's room. Abi eased her gently down onto the bed as a small hiss of pain escaped through Lauren's cut lips and she murmured her apologies. Lying her down she pulled the quilt tightly up to Lauren's chin and sat down next to her. "Do you want me to stay here with you, I don't mind?" Abi spoke quietly glad that her parents had been awoken.

Lauren shook her heavy head side to side a little. "You go sleep, I'll be fine!" She slurred out looking at Abi through bleary eyes. Abi nodded her head and stood but stopped when she felt Lauren's thin hand grasp a hold of her wrist. "I love you Ab's, you know that don't you!" She spoke out quietly and Abi nodded at her. "I'm sorry for the way I am!" She got out before she finally fell into an alcohol induced sleep. Abi just tucked her limp arm under the cover and retreated to her own room.

She sat down on her own bed now being unable to sleep after what she had just heard from her sister. _I should have realised how bad she was getting_ she mumbled inwardly as her eyes drifted at the wall separating their bedrooms. She hadn't realised that she was crying until she felt a few tears drip onto her hand. No matter how much she wiped them away they continued to spill and so with a resigned sigh she fell down into the bed and cuddled up to the pillow trying to find sleep the tears drying on their own.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Tanya was sat at the kitchen table idly sipping at the coffee in her hand. She had been in to check on Lauren countless times since she had awoken that morning but the girl was just crashed out in her bed. Max walked into the kitchen, coffee in one hand and newspaper in the other and he sat down opposite his wife who was drumming her free hand anxiously on the table. "Babe she's probably fine yeah! It's the exhaustion from the last few days that has caught up with her, best thing for her now is sleep" Max spoke up looking at his anxious wife.

"I know… I'm just worried about her that's all!" Tanya answered as she drank the dregs and walked over to the sink to wash up the cup but she stopped as she saw something sticking out of the bin haphazardly. Walking over to it she lifted the lid and her eyes widened in shock at what she found. She reached in and pulled out the now empty bottle of red wine and turned to Max with it. "We didn't drink this!" She said handing it over to him and he shook his head as well.

"If we didn't have it then who did?" Max said knowingly looking at his wife with worry. Tanya didn't say anything and simply hurried up the stairs and into Lauren's room. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to the girls head – Max loitering in the doorway. "Lauren darling!" Tanya spoke tapping at Lauren's bruised cheeks. "She's not meant to drink with the tablets she's taking!" She threw over her shoulder at Max. A low pained groan came from beneath the bed covers as slowly Lauren's eyes opened and met her mother's worried ones. "Are you alright darling?" Tanya asked worriedly looking down at her eldest who looked incredibly groggy.

"I'm fine mum!" She croaked out hoarsely sitting in an upright position slowly. "What's wrong?" She asked looking at the blonde who was checking her over quickly.

"We found the bottle of wine you drank last night! You're not meant to drink with your tablets sweetheart!" Tanya spoke up and Lauren rolled her eyes at her mother. She honestly didn't care one bit right now.

"Well I'm fine ain't I" Lauren spoke the obvious as she got up off the bed and limped across the room towards the door. Max didn't know what to do. Her mood swings were happening so fast that he didn't know what would come next.

"I'm just worried that's all, you've got to be careful!" Tanya spoke standing up and walking over to her daughter who stepped away from her. "Don't drink in your condition yeah!" Tanya spoke even softer then before but Lauren whipped around eyes suddenly ablaze as she looked at her mother.

"I was raped mum I haven't got a terminal illness!".

Tanya honestly felt like she had been punched in the face at the words. Her stomach churned as she heard the words that stung every time they were mentioned. "I'm going in the shower!" Lauren spoke up before gathering up her clothes and heading into the bathroom locking the door shut behind her.

Max and Tanya just stared at the room where the girl had departed too before looking at each other. Max was about to speak when Abi rounded the corner and came into the room looking between her parents. "You found the bottle then?" Abi said simply and her parents were dumbstruck at her words.

"You knew about this?" Max turned to look at his youngest. "Abi why didn't you tell us earlier?" Max spoke his voice slightly raised in frustration.

"Because only now I'm getting up ain't I!" She bit back and made her way further into the room sitting down on the bed next to Tanya. The sound of the shower being turned on could be heard in the background. "I could hear someone downstairs last night, so I went down and Lauren was sat in the kitchen in the dark and she'd drank an entire bottle of wine to herself!" Abi began slowly making sure her parents were keeping up with her. "I'm worried about her mum, the things she was saying to me last night…" Abi trailed off and Tanya put a soft hand on her forearm urging her to continue.

"What was she saying Ab's?".

"She was saying how stupid she was, how she deserved everything that happened to her. Like it was karma for ruining everyone's lives and because she slept around. It really frightened me mum…" Abi finished and Tanya had visibly paled at her youngest daughter's words.

"I'll try and speak to her. Max take Abi out for some food or something!" Tanya spoke up looking at her family. Max nodded and put a hand on Abi's shoulder guiding her out of the room and down the stairs to the car.

Tanya sat still on the bed as she replayed Abi's words in her head. She could put Lauren's voice to the words easily. _I deserved it. I'm stupid. Karma for ruining everyone's lives and sleeping around_. She rubbed her face wearily and when she looked up Lauren was stood in the doorway watching her. Tanya didn't say anything, she merely tapped the bed next to her and Lauren hobbled over and sat down next to her. Her bruised face was paler than usual and her eyes were down baring into the carpeted floor.

"Abi told me about last night. About what you said" Tanya started slowly looking at her daughter who was still looking blankly at the ground. "Please don't think it was your fault. That you deserved it… Because you didn't, please darling don't blame yourself for what happened!" Tanya half pleaded with her daughter. She hated the fact that Lauren hated herself so much. It was the last thing she needed right now.

Lauren looked up from the floor and at her mother but she was almost looking straight through her. "I got in the car mum. I got in there with them, should have expected it, I handed myself to them on a plate" She said blankly with a shrug of her shoulders. Tanya leaned forward and placed her hands on Lauren's cheeks.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare take the blame for what they did!" Tanya said her voice filled with anger at the animals who had done this to her child. "You didn't go out looking for that! You were drunk and they prayed on that fact! Please don't do this to yourself sweetheart, I can't watch you destroy yourself over this" Tanya spoke firmly keeping Lauren's head between her palms. "Please Lauren!" Tanya mumbled out quietly as she rested her forehead on her daughters.

"I just…" Lauren began slowly as she finally came to the land of the living and out of her own bubble. "I just can't make sense of it all, why people would do that, why to me?" She spoke honestly as her whole body trembled ever so slightly. "I just want it all to, to go away! Like none of it happened!" She murmured out a twinge of hurt slipping into her monotone vocals.

"I know sweetheart! I know!" Tanya cooed as she pulled her daughters frame into her own. Lauren slid her legs over Tanya's lap and rested her head in the crook of her mother's neck as Tanya practically cradled her daughter to her body, sheltering her from everything and everyone.

Lauren instantly felt a little more at ease in her mother's grasp. She felt safer, protected. She could drop her guard just a little. Her hand curled around Tanya's back and arm as she practically clung to her mother like a newborn child would. She knew she probably looked ridiculous but when she was sat like this, just the two of them, everything went away for a little while, just like it did with the alcohol. The reassuring scent of home that oozed off her mother calmed her racing nerves as she snuggled closer.

Tanya just held her daughter tightly rocking her back and forth showing her that she was there. No matter what she was there for her and she would support her daughter all the way. She pressed a chaste kiss to Lauren's cut head and whispered gentle words of support into the girls ear. She caught a glimpse of her face and she could see the blankness and pain that was etched across her features constantly but with it there was a trace on content at being in the arms of the person she cared for the most. "I'm gonna look after you Lauren, just like you looked after me! I promise you that".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

A few hours had passed since her chat with her mother and now Lauren was back to her usual spot. On the edge of her bed gazing out at the darkening sky of Walford. She tried to lose herself in the mesh of pink and blue and black on the sky above but it quickly became into a visionary projector of the things she was trying to bury the most. That man. His face was constantly flashing across it, flashing across her eyes and causing her heart rate to increase just a little. His smile was burning into her retinas and another feeling of nausea struck her and she fought the urge to vomit. It was as if she was on that floor again. Crying, screaming, pleading for them to stop. To stop the pain, stop the torture. Her body began to shake and she looked away from the sky but her blood froze over as there, stood in front of her was him.

A piercing scream ripped from her battered lungs as she pushed herself across the bed all the way to the far end of it. He continued to walk forward that same smile plastered on his face. "They're never gonna find us Lauren" He spoke as he approached the bed and stopped a mere foot away from her. "You asked for it. You wanted It so we gave it you. It was your entire fault. You led us on, sucked us in and it was obvious why you came with us!" He laughed pulling his hands from his pockets and in a flash he pounced forward on top of her pinning her to the bed tightly. She writhed, kicked out and screamed as his weight pressed down on her smaller frame. "This is what filthy little skanks like you get Lauren, you deserved everything that came to you!" He laughed loudly before wrapping his hand around her throat and squeezing tightly.

"Lauren, Lauren wake up!" Max and Tanya half screamed at their daughter as she kicked out on the bed as if she was trying to escape something. Tears were streaming from her eyes which seemed glued shut and her hands were thrashing about wildly stopping the two of them from getting close enough.

Cries of _get off me_ and _leave me alone_ were ringing around their ears as they tried to near their daughter. In one quick movement Max grabbed a hold of her kicking legs and held them firm to his body whilst Tanya took a hold of her arms and pinned them down to her side. This seemed to frighten her even more as her movements became more and more erratic. "LAUREN WAKE UP!" Tanya screamed loudly at her daughter giving her a sharp jolt.

Lauren shot bolt upright her body screaming in pain at the brisk and sudden movement. She hit out automatically and thankfully Tanya managed to grab a hold of her wrists. "Lauren darling it's me! It's me now calm down, shhhh!" Tanya cooed reassuringly and as soon as Lauren's bloodshot eyes met with hers all the fear and fright left her body and the pain from the struggle hit her full force. She let out a low whimper and allowed her body to fall forward into her mother's open arms. Tanya hugged her tightly and rubbed soothing circles on the girls back as she tried to get her breathing under control once more. "It was just a nightmare!" She continued as she tried to calm the girl. She could feel her daughters heart pounding against her ribcage.

Max walked forward and sat down on the other side of Lauren wrapping a strong arm around both of them as Abi who had come to see what was happening lingered in the doorway not knowing what to do with herself. "Abs go get us some water will you please?" Max said looking at his other daughter and she scampered out of the room to fetch some water for Lauren.

"I-it was so real!" Lauren finally managed to get out. "I could feel his breath on my f-face" She continued as she wiped her tears dry with her sleeve. She could still hear his voice, feel the roughness of his hands grasp a hold of her wrists and her throat.

"It'll be fine Lauren, it's just a dream and they can't hurt you here!" Max spoke firmly as his mind went back to those monsters and he could feel his face flush red at the turmoil they had put his little girl through. Lauren just nodded a little bit shell shocked from the nightmare. It was so real.

"Come with me!" Tanya said standing up and taking a hold of Lauren's hands as she gingerly followed her mother out of her room and into her parents one. "You are staying in here with us tonight, no arguments!" She said placing the girl into the bed and pulling the quilt over her once again. She could feel the mini tremors rolling off her daughter and so she settled herself down next to her and wrapped a protective arm around Lauren's waist pulling the girls slim and fragile body up against hers. "No one is going to hurt you again Lauren" Tanya spoke and Lauren just nodded her mind still dazed and confused.

"The damage has already been done!" Lauren replied bluntly and Tanya winced inwardly at her words. With that a shaken Lauren closed her eyes and tried to lose herself in anything else other than that. But that's easier said than done.

* * *

**So I am so freaking sorry for the delay, this was a huge delay and I feel so guilty I've just had so much going on and physically couldn't find the time for this. But I'm back and I'm going to be reliable once more. You all wanted more Tanya and Lauren so this one is practically dedicated to them. A big shoutout to all the faithful reviewers you guys are why I will NEVER abandon this story. So let me know what you think and I hope you all enjoyed and it was worth the horrendous wait.**

**Peace out friends.**

**Gwen.**


	8. Your Skin Is White Under The Black Night

"You working today darling?" Tanya asked as she walked into the living room to see Max sat there coffee in hand looking over some papers. Oscar was sat on the floor in front of him playing with his toys quietly. Tanya was grateful that he couldn't understand what was going on, it brought her some sense of comfort than one member of their family wasn't suffering.

"I don't know yet, I can do my work from home if you want?" Max answered back looking up from his papers at his wife who was sat on the edge of one of the sofa's.

Tanya just shook her head. "I'll be fine here with the girls, go on you go to work, one of us needs to get some money in this house and keep Derek in check!" She replied back a tiny hint of a smile on her lips. Max nodded at her and stood up grabbing his suit jacket and he slung it on quickly. Tanya could see the uncertainty on his face so she merely walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him lightly. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. You're only across the road so if I need you then I'll ring you!" She said reassuringly patting down his jacket making sure he looked respectable. She then proceeded to fiddle with his tie until it was straight and he looked presentable.

"You will ring me now won't you. I want to know how she is every hour I'm in work you got that!" Max spoke looking down at the slightly shorter woman. Tanya nodded at him and give him a quick peck on the lips before she shooed him out of the front door. She came back into the living room and looked down at her youngest who was utterly fascinated with the train in front of him as it beeped loudly. "Come on little man, time for you to go to nursery!" She smiled picking him up off the floor and resting him on her hip as she gathered his bag together quickly. As soon as she finished a quiet knocking at the door hit her ears and she made her way through to the hallway juggling her son and his bag.

Opening the door she was greeted with the sight of Whitney. "Just in time" Tanya smiled at her letting her daughter's closest friend in past the threshold. "She's upstairs in her room, I'll take you up!" Tanya said issuing for her to follow as they made their way up the narrow staircase. "Thanks for this Whit, I'll literally only be half an hour!" Tanya thanked and Whitney just smiled back at her.

"It's alright Tanya, I was gonna pop over and see her anyway!" Whitney replied as they got to the top of the stairs.

"Lauren it's me!" Tanya said knocking on the door and then entering Whitney in tow. When she got in there she could see that Lauren hadn't moved from her previous position. She was just lying on the bed watching the TV though Tanya knew that she wasn't focusing on it at all. "Whit's gonna stay here with you whilst I drop Oscar off at nursery alright darling, I won't be long okay!" Tanya spoke up and Lauren turned her head a little looking at the people in her room. She nodded at her and then turned her attention back to the television. Whitney sent a small smile to Tanya and with that she left the room Oscar still sat silently on her hip.

Whitney shut the door after her and walked further into the room dropping herself down on the bed next to Lauren. "How are you this morning babe?" she asked kindly and Lauren's gaze left the TV once more and looked at her oldest and closest friend.

She gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "I don't even know!" She got out quietly moving over a bit so Whitney could get a bit comfier. Whitney's gaze was fixed on her face as she studied the markings. The cuts had gone smaller and the bruises had now turned a sickly yellow but at least it showed that she was recovering. Physically that was. As well as that she noticed how much weight had fallen off the girl. She'd always been slim but now she was almost painfully thin.

"You look knackered!" The raven haired girl spoke up noticing the dark shadows that were beneath her eyes.

"Haven't been sleeping much, not surprised though!" Lauren replied back her voice filled with resignation as she spoke.

"Neither am I! Your injuries hurting you, or is it something else?" Whitney pried wanting to try and get through to her friend. She could see the difference in Lauren. Gone was the confident, bold and brassy, fierceness that she carried so proudly. Now she was guarded, vulnerable, and a shell of who she once was. Lauren just looked away at her words as his face surfaced once more. "Lauren come on talk to me. That's what I'm here for. You know you can tell me!" Whitney prodded trying to get her to open up a little more.

Lauren tensed up a little but after a few moments hesitation she sat herself upright leaning against the metal headboard and looking at Whitney. "I've been getting nightmares that's all… about what happened!" She said as her eyes quickly left Whitney's and stared at the cream bed covers. Whitney looked at her sadly and reached out an arm taking a hold of Lauren's non bandaged one urging her silently to go on. "They're so real Whit. I could feel him on top of me, could feel him strangling me… his breath on my face! No matter what I do when I close my eyes he's there, the other's aren't. Just him!" She confessed and Whitney wanted to cry right there for her friend. She could see how much it pained her by the way her face contorted in pain as she spoke.

"That's awful!" Whitney found her voice finally. "I want you to make me a promise alright. Whenever you get one, or you can't sleep you ring me! Doesn't matter what hour of the night it is okay!" She spoke strongly forcing Lauren to look at her. Lauren just nodded her head weakly at the girl. "Promise me Lauren!".

"I promise!" Lauren got out looking at Whitney straight in the face. A silence overcame the two girls as each sat there taking in each other's words. "So…" Lauren spoke breaking the silence with her low voice. "How's everyone?" She said wanting to change the subject onto anything other than herself.

"They're okay. Fat boy is just same old Fat boy, he sends his love by the way and said he'll come and see you later if you want. Well they all will but it's up to you, Anthony said if not don't worry because they don't want to overwhelm you!" Whitney answered with a small smile on her face.

A tiny one came to Lauren's face as she registered the thoughtfulness of her friends. "Yeah they can. Might help to take my mind of things" She replied as she sent another small smile to her friend who gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Good, we've missed you this week. I've missed you… but you know I'm here for you don't you, we all are babe!" Whitney said softly her voice genuine and sincere. In a quick movement she pulled Lauren into a big hug being careful not to aggravate her friends injuries even more. She was relieved when Lauren responded to the hug as she thought she wouldn't and she just held her there glad to be even holding her in the first place.

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for you know that!" Lauren spoke up as the two broke apart and Whitney smiled at her brightly. With that she jumped to her feet pulled a DVD out of her bag and chucked it into the DVD player. She jumped back down onto the bed next to Lauren pushing her over gently so she could get comfortable.

"Well as your best friend, our annual film day has been long overdue so we're gonna have one now!" She spoke nudging Lauren playfully and Lauren just pushed her back before they settled down to watch the movie snuggled up together.

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

Tyler, Anthony, Fatboy and Lucy were all sat in one of the booths in the pub. "If I ever saw who did that to her I swear to god I'll kill them!" Tyler growled as he passed the pint in his hand between both his palms.

"I'm with you there mate!" Fatboy spoke his usual carefree voice filled with anger. "I wonder how she is anyway, we ain't seen her for a few days now!" He added on looking between the group.

Tyler was placing his phone back in his pocket and looked up at Fatboy. "Well we will, Whit just text me saying that it's fine for us to go over and see her later".

"That's good. Did she say how she was?" Anthony asked worry filling his voice as he looked at his brother for answers.

"She said she's not herself… She's distant, quiet and said not to bring anything up when we do see her!" Tyler said sadly as he took another gulp of his pint. "How any so called man can do that to a woman I'll never know, it's sick! And to someone like Lauren!" He growled once more still unable to get his head around the whole thing. It made him feel ill.

"Nor me bruv!" Anthony spoke up patting his brother's shoulder in agreement. "The police should have done something by now! Some leads, some arrests, anything!" He continued his own anger at the entire situation bubbling up to the surface.

"I just wish I could remember their faces, the car… anything!" Lucy finally voiced after being silent. "It just happened so fast!".

"Babe come on now it wasn't your fault, Lauren's told you that herself and she wouldn't want you feeling guilty over it. You may be fast but you're not Usain Bolt!" Fatboy answered. He knew how bad Lucy felt over everything and no matter what they said to her she just couldn't shake it.

"I know… it's just that we shouldn't have even gone out. Lauren's drinking has been out of control for ages, if we'd just stayed in then none of this would have happened!" Lucy continued her anger at her own stupidity also surfacing.

"You don't know that Luce. Look I've heard this off Whit, she's been saying if she was there with you two then maybe it wouldn't have happened, but we don't know do we! Come on now we need to be there for Lauren, she comes first in all of this!" Tyler spoke firmly. They couldn't wallow in their guilt, they couldn't afford too. Not with their friend in the state she was.

"You're right Tyler. She needs us to be strong and normal around her. So that's what we're going to be okay!" Anthony added on and the group all nodded in agreement. They had no choice.

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

Tanya dropped her bag down on the table with a sigh. She had been out a lot longer than she had wanted. _Stupid traffic jams_ she mumbled inwardly shrugging off her coat and hanging it up. Straight away the first place she went was up the stairs and into Lauren's room. "Girls?" She said knocking the door lightly once more before entering. When she did she saw Whitney and Lauren both lying on the bed watching the end of the film.

"Hia Tanya!" Whitney smiled looking at the blonde who was hanging in the doorway. "You alright you two?" she asked walking further into the room. Both girls nodded at her and Whitney sat up and got off the bed. "Right I'll text you when we're on our way over later yeah babe!" Whitney smiled and gave Lauren a light hug before leaving the room.

"Thanks Whit!" Tanya called after her as she listened to the girl walk down the stairs and the front door shut. "You alright sweetheart?" Tanya asked as she sat herself down on the bed and looked at Lauren who looked completely exhausted.

"Yeah!" Lauren spoke up as she eased herself up into a sitting position once more. Her body groaned at the movement as her injuries made themselves noticed. "Oscar in nursery is he?" She asked looking through sleep filled eyes.

Tanya nodded her head at the girl who looked more frail than ever today. "He didn't want to go. Threw an almighty strop in the car, he didn't want me oh no he wanted you!" She smiled with a light laugh and Lauren sent her a small one back as she thought of her little brother.

"I haven't spent much time with him recently have I? When he comes home later I'll sit with him for a bit!" Lauren said and Tanya smiled at her daughter and brushed a bit of stray hair which had fallen onto her face behind her ear.

"Only if you feel up to it darling!" Tanya said softly but you could hear the concern in her voice. "Why don't you come downstairs with me for a bit, you've been cooped up in this room for days!" Tanya asked gently and Lauren shrugged her shoulders a little uncertain. She was safe in her room. "We'll stick a film on, get some rubbish to eat" She offered and Lauren gave a hesitant nod and carefully got to her feet trailing behind her mother and down the stairs.

As they got down a knock at their door hit their ears. Tanya shuffled across to the door whilst Lauren waited at the foot of the stairs wondering who it was. When her mother opened it she came face to face with Anthony who had a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Hi Mrs Branning, I've come to see Lauren!" He smiled at the blonde and then he caught sight of the girl he had come to see just behind her.

Tanya turned to look at Lauren who nodded her head at her showing that she didn't mind him coming in. "Come in Anthony!" Tanya said warily allowing the boy to enter. She knew the young man was harmless and thought highly of Lauren but he was a man. And the last group of men she spoke to had caused her pain. "Why don't you two go through to the living room, I'll put the kettle on" Tanya said walking through to the kitchen.

"Uhh hi!" Anthony said sheepishly taking in the girl before him. Lauren sent him a small smile but that turned to a grimace as her ribs throbbed slightly.

"Hi!" She spoke back as she made her way into the living room, Anthony just behind her. She settled herself down on the sofa and he sat down next to her putting a little bit of distance between them as to not spook her.

"I uh, I got these for you" He spoke handing her the beautiful bouquet of carnations. She took them off him and sniffed at the mix of white, red and purple flowers. "I know they're nothing fancy bu-".

"They're lovely Anthony, thank you!" She cut across him sending him a genuine smile. He sent one in return glad that he had made her smile. An awkward silence came across them as neither knew what to say to each other.

"So, uhh how's the injuries healing?" Anthony asked breaking the tense silence that lingered in the room.

Lauren nodded at him nervously playing with the hem of her top. "Slowly!" She said darkly as another twinge went through her once more. "No matter how many tablets I take it just doesn't get rid of the pain!" She grimaced adjusting her position so that she felt slightly more comfortable.

"Well that's not fair is it!" He spoke back and a small chuckle escaped her lips at his words. "What it's not, that's what tablets are for aren't they. I'd ask for a refund!" Anthony added on and another small laugh left Lauren.

Tanya was loitering just out of sight and she couldn't help but smile at hearing her daughter laugh. It was small but it was genuine and something she hadn't heard for a while. And of all the people to rouse it from her it was Anthony Moon.

"If only!" Lauren replied her tense frame easing up a bit as she became more settled and comfortable in the other boys presence. "What time are the others coming over?".

"Pretty soon I think, I just came before them because I had some time on my hands!" He grinned looking at the bruised girl tenderly. "I hope you don't mind, it was unexpected and uninvited!" He apologized but Lauren just waved off his words.

"It's fine… It's nice to be in company with people I trust!" Lauren replied and Anthony looked shocked at her words. "And yes I do trust you Ant so you don't need to look so surprised!" She laughed lightly rubbing her hands on her sore legs.

"Well I'm honoured!" He laughed back glad that conversation was easy with them now as it was before. "You been out the house yet?" He asked wearily and she shook her head sheepishly.

"No… I, I can't face anyone…" She practically whispered as her body tensed up once again.

"Babe no one thinks any less of you. Everyone's been wanting to see how you are" He replied wanting to ease her worries of going out. She had nothing to be ashamed about. She had done no wrong.

"It's not that.." She confided as her hands continued to twirl in her lap. "I can't take the looks I'm bound to get… The staring, the pitiful glances. People pretending that they care!" She got out her eyes still firmly on the floor.

"Go out when you're ready yeah. And when you do I'll take you, and I'll be your bodyguard for the day… Ward off anyone who starts staring" Anthony spoke honestly and he very slowly reached out for her hand. He half expected her to pull away in fright at the contact as she did with Fatboy in the hospital but her hand remained under his.

Lauren turned her hand over so she could clasp his fully and squeezed in response to the comforting touch. "I'll hold you to that!" Lauren said quietly looking from the entwined hands and up at his eyes which were filled with kindness.

"You better had or me and you will be having words!" He joked nudging her lightly with his other hand. Her face brightened and he was glad to see that he had taken her mind off everything. Even if it was only for a little while. "Well on the subject of going out how about you come over to ours tomorrow, me you Tyler, Whitney, Fatboy and Lucy, film and food night! How about it? We've got to start somewhere don't we" He offered kindly and that hesitant look returned to her face once more.

"Uhhh…" She got out weighing up the options in her head. It was with people who she felt safe with. It was in a contained environment with no strangers. "How about I get back to you tomorrow with that, give me more time to think" She spoke honestly and he nodded back at her that same friendly smile on his lips.

"That's no problem babe, take your time yeah!" Anthony replied with a wink. He had no problem with that, it was a big thing that she was even considering it.

Lauren fiddled with Anthony's hand which was still in hers. She was surprised herself by how comfortable she was with him. She wasn't scared of him because he was a man. She felt… safe. Safer than she had all week. She lifted their joined hands and patted at the seat right next to her urging Anthony to come closer which he slowly did. "Lauren what are you do-" He began wondering what she was up to but he got his answer when she put her small delicate arms around his waist and hugged him gently. He very slowly engulfed his bigger arms around her frame and leaned back so she was cuddled into side her head down on his broad chest.

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm slowly soothingly still stunned by the girls actions. Lauren inhaled in and out of her nose breathing in his woody scent which came with working in the emporium. She felt calm and relaxed just lying up against him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head avoiding the nasty stitches which were buried there.

Tanya stuck her head around the corner quietly and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She hadn't seen Lauren look so content in a while. But there she was, cuddling with the eldest Moon brother a peaceful look on her face.

The two broke apart but Lauren continued to use his shoulder as a support system. He hadn't expected her to want to be that near him, but obviously she did. But he didn't move his arm from around her and she buried her head into his shoulder. And a peaceful silence fell over the two.

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

Max was sat at his office his eyes constantly going to his mobile which lay a few inches away from him. He hadn't heard from Tanya yet but no news was good news he continued to tell himself as he tried to focus on the papers in his hands.

The door opened cutting over his worries and looking up he could see Jack entering the small booth. "And the Merc is sold!" Jack grinned lightly placing the signed paper down on the desk. Beneath the smile though he had a grim look on his face.

"Finally, how'd do you manage to get it shifted?" Max asked leaning back in his chair and looking at his younger brother curiously.

"I have my ways!" Jack replied before placing himself down in the seat opposite Max. "I need to tell you something Max!" He spoke and his brother picked up on the seriousness as he instantly leaned forward from his relaxed position. "The police are gonna come and visit you later!" He began slowly and Max nodded at him wanting to know where he was going.

"Why? What do they know? Have they caught them?" He asked his interest peaking.

"Not exactly!" Jack spoke letting him down gently. "They've found the house where it happened Max, but whoever lived there has long gone… it seems as if those boys were just using that place as a party house. The previous owner moved a while back!" Jack broke the news as gently as he could to his brother.

"What?" Max finally managed to get out after what seemed like eternity. "You're telling me Jack, that the police have effectively got no leads?" Max practically raged as his hands clenched around the edge of his desk.

"I'm sorry Max… But her case is priority, and sooner or later we're going to find those animals!" Jack spoke calmly, and even though he was raging as much on the inside he had to keep his brother under control first.

Max just fell silent and stood up running a hand across his bristled scalp. "You can hold the fort can you? I'm heading home to speak with Tan!" Max said almost abruptly and with that he practically scarpered out of the car lot leaving a worried Jack behind.

Max moved across the square briskly wanting nothing more than to get home to his family. Looking up he could see his front door open and Anthony Moon exited the house walking over towards the pub phone in hand. He didn't have time to even worry about what he wanted. In seconds he was walking up the steps to his house and strolled in.

As soon as he came through the door he could see Tanya out in the kitchen and so went straight through to her. "You're back early" She spoke once she spotted her husband.

"Where's Lauren?" He asked quietly and his wife pointed to the living room. With that he pushed the door shut and stepped closer to his wife. "I've been speaking with Jack, his police friends have been in touch with him…" He began quietly keeping his voice as low as possible.

"What have they said?" Tanya replied as a sickening feeling filled her gut. His tone. His urgency. His body language. They were all screaming something negative.

"They found the house where it all happened… Where they hurt her… but the people who lived there moved a long time ago. It was just a party house, they still haven't got a trace on the boys" He spoke dejectedly and Tanya had to grab a hold of the kitchen counter to keep herself steady.

"S-so… They've still got nothing. It's been a week and they still haven't got anything!" Tanya said upset and anger lacing her usually soft tones. Max nodded at Tanya and walked forward engulfing her in a light hug. "They should have found them by now!" Tanya spoke her voice muffled into Max's shoulder.

Max was about to reply when the kitchen door swung open slowly revealing a very pale Lauren. She had heard everything. "They can't find them" She spoke her voice eerily calm as she looked at her parents. Neither knew what to say to her now as she already knew. A horrible silence descended once again as they each looked between each other waiting to see who' speak first. "I… I can't listen to this right now" Lauren spoke and with that she spun on her heels and it looked as if she was heading towards the stairs but at the very last moment she yanked open the front door and ran straight out of the house. Max and Tanya ran forward and looked out of the door but as soon as they did Lauren was nowhere in sight. She'd gone.

**_0o0o0o0o0o_**

**Another one down my friends. Sorry about the super long wait, but you know the drill, leave me some feedback sugars. Peace out,**

**Gwen :)**


	9. Feeling A Sombre Embrace

Lauren doubled over leaning up against a thick wooden tree. Her ribs and body stung painfully as she tried to catch her breath which was easier said than done. She didn't know what had possessed her to leave the house, her body worked before her mind and only now she registered just how far she had run and at the fact that she had left the safety of her home. Her heart began to race as the fear that she had tried to push so deep down surfaced. She was outside, alone and vulnerable. A cold chill went down her spine as the sun was beginning to set and her surroundings were growing darker as every minute ticked by. She wanted to run but her energy had been completely depleted and her legs caved under her and she fell into a crumpled heap beneath the tree. Pained sobs overcame her body and she pulled her knees up to her chin as she tried to calm herself but the fear that had buried itself into every fibre of her being was just too dominant.

The descending sun was kicking up the cold and Lauren wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep the heat in. She tried to get up. Tried to run but she couldn't. She wanted to cry out for help but her mouth was dry and throat raw. Her bloodshot eyes scanned around praying that there was no one near, no one who could do her any harm. And so that's where she sat, a quivering mess unable to do a thing as the pain that she had been keeping in exploded from her. And there was no one there to help. No Tanya to hold her. No comfort of the duvet. Just the cool night air, the rustling of leaves and the heart-wrenching sobs echoing around the quiet night.

**0**

"Boys I need your help!" Tanya half yelled as she jogged across the square to the doors of the Vic where Anthony, Tyler and Fatboy were stood. The three looked at her instantly spotting her distress. "Lauren's gone missing. She just ran out of the house about an hour ago and we can't find her anywhere, will you help us look?" She pleaded with them as slowly the rain began to drizzle down upon them.

"Of course we will Tanya. Where do you want us?" Anthony spoke up first his worry making itself known in his voice.

"Jack's gone down towards the park area. Max and Derek are looking down on the high street, if you three keep searching around the square. Everywhere, any little alley's then that will be a massive help!" She said not even bothered about the rain that was coming down harder than before.

"No problem!" Tyler spoke taking off instantly Fatboy on his tail. Anthony though stayed behind for a few more seconds. "Don't worry Mrs Branning, we'll look all night if we have to!" He said gently and she nodded at him. Just as he was about to walk away she grabbed his forearm.

"Just… Just try and bring her home. Please Anthony!" Tanya begged and with one final nod Anthony took off after the boys. He didn't care that he was now soaked to the bone. All he cared about was finding the girl whom he cared for so much.

Tanya watched them go and she was glad the rain on her face seemed to mask her tears. "Where are you darling?" She spoke out loud looking up at the now darkened sky.

**0**

"Why did she run? Where would she have gone?" Tyler spoke up as they wandered through one of the bicycle tracks using the lights on their phones as torches.

"I don't know mate? She wouldn't have gone far, she's hurt remember!" Fatboy piped up as he looked at every inch around him.

"Even more of a reason for us to find her soon then!" Anthony spoke as he trudged ahead of them determinedly. "LAUREN?" He called out his voice drowned out by the loud thunder that rumbled from their skies. The weather was just fitting to their current situation, but it made their search ten times harder.

"We'll find her bruv!" Tyler said catching up with his brother who was like a man on a mission. "The girls have gone looking for her as well. We'll find her!" He said loudly over the roaring thunder as they picked up the pace.

**0**

Lauren was still under the same tree. She was soaked to the bone and her body was trembling from the cold which nipped at her skin unforgivingly. Her entire frame felt as if it had gone numb and her lips were blue from the harsh weather condition which had befell the county. But she couldn't feel the cold. All she felt was fright, pain and complete hollowness. As she sat there with the rain hammering down around her and the thunder bellowing in her ears her mind continued to replay the horror from that night. Looping around her head like a busted dvd player.

_"I thought you wanted a party!" The boy drawled out drunkenly as he pushed her down to the floor pinning her beneath him. Lauren tried to struggle out of it but that was nearly impossible and so with the one free hand she swung it up catching him square in the nose. This loosened his grip on her and she kneed him off and scampered to her feet but just as she neared the door a pair of massive arms engulfed her yanking her back into the room. He slammed her head first against the door and chucked her carelessly through the air. Lauren could feel the sting of glass as she crashed through the coffee table. She rolled over onto her back trying to gather her bearings and as soon as she did her eyes landed on the group of boys all leering at her drunkenly. The one who had pinned her down first came forward and grabbed her by the collar of her top pulling her off the glass and dumping her unceremoniously in the centre of the room._

_"You could have made this so much easier for yourself" He laughed as he kicked his foot out straight into her stomach causing her to roll onto her side in pain. He grabbed her once again and jumped onto her locking her arms above her head with his own. "But now you've just made it a lot worse!" He snarled angrily wiping the blood away from his nose with his sleeve and then bringing his fist crashing back down into her face. Lauren's head whipped to the side and she felt as if she'd been hit with a hammer as stars danced in front of her eyes. But she still she wriggled and writhed and tried to get him off of her to no avail._

_"Get off me you pig!" She spat out as the survival instinct she had began to emerge. Her heart was racing as fear pulsed around her body. She needed to escape. She needed to get out but she was outnumbered and hurt._

_"Keep fighting. Go on keep fighting, this is making me enjoy much more!" He taunted bringing his lips down to her's but instantly she bit his tongue causing him to pull back. He retaliated almost straight away as he threw another sickening punch across her jaw. Her head snapped to the side once again and more black spots entered her vision. "You bitch!" He snarled wrapping his hands around her throat and squeezing tightly. Her own hands scrabbled at his clawing at the skin but the oxygen was being firmly cut off and she gasped and sputtered trying to do anything but to no avail. Just as she could feel herself about to slip into unconsciousness he let go and she sucked in lungful's of air. "This isn't going to be as easy as I thought it would!" He laughed towards the boys who were watching. Using this distraction he ripped the buttons off of her jeans and pulled them down exposing the pale skin of her thighs._

_Lauren's head was pounding as she tried to kick her legs out but that made his job easier. "Don't!" She choked out as she tried to sit up only to get a firm kick in the face by one of the boys near her. She slammed back down onto the ground holding in the cry of agony. No way was she going to give them the satisfaction. "Looks like it's gonna be your lucky night darling!" The boy above her laughed as he bit into her exposed shoulder. The scream she had tried holding in came out but it was smothered by his hand. "Turn the music up a bit won't you" He called over his shoulder and the music that was playing became much louder than before._

_"Let's get this started D-"._

A yell came from Lauren's throat as she began to writhe and push off the invisible assailants. She crawled across the mud and from under the tree as the rain cascaded around her. She needed to escape. Needed to get out. With adrenaline flowing through her veins she sprung to her feet and bolted away from her previous area. Her heart was thudding in her head as she slipped and skidded across the wet slippery surface beneath her. She could feel their hands on her and she clawed at her own arms trying to rip free of their grasps. She couldn't see where she was going only that she had to move. She pushed on through the trees tripping over loose branches and roots which were sticking up out of the ground. She was sure she could see them closing in on her and so she pushed herself even harder than before trying to escape the thick brush around her. And just as she was nearing the edge of the tree line she completely lost her footing and landed heavily her head clipping a stump on the ground. All the adrenaline she had left with the hit as her still healing head swam with pain. With the last bit of energy she had she pulled herself up to her feet the images of the boys now gone. She stepped forward stumbling out of the trees and onto one of the walkways. Aimlessly she continued to walk on her head throbbing. Pain was all she could register. _What have they done to me?_ She spoke inwardly as she continued forward not knowing where she going.

Looking up she could see a few shadowy figures approaching her and once again fear filled her body and she spun on her heels heading back the other way. She could hear their footsteps nearing her and tried to pick up the pace but it just turned into a pained stagger. "Lauren!" Someone called out behind her but she kept moving forward. "Lauren!" The voice was louder this time as they came right up behind her. "It's me!" The person yelled and with one last push the person grabbed a hold of her spinning her around to face them. She screamed loudly and in one quick movement she lashed out and punched the man square in the jaw but it didn't seem to faze him as he pulled her tightly to his chest. "Lauren it's me Anthony!" He yelled loudly into her ear. "Look at me. It's just us!" He added on louder this time and it seemed to pull her out of her trance as she looked directly into his face. Almost instantly she dropped loosely into his arms as fatigue and shock overcame her once again. "Are you okay? Where have you been babe?" He asked softly pushing the wet matted hair off of her face exposing the fresh bloodied cut on her temple.

Fatboy and Tyler looked on worriedly at her lack of response. "LAUREN!" Someone called out from up ahead and from the darkness emerged Jack his coat wrapped tightly around him. As soon as his eyes landed on his niece who was on the floor wrapped up in Anthony's embrace he sprinted forward towards them. "I heard screaming. Is she okay?" He asked looking at the two boys who just shrugged not knowing what to say.

He knelt down next to her shivering form. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot and he could see the fresh cut on her head. "Come on darling let's get you home!" He spoke gently as he shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her and then he began easing her up out of Anthony's grasp. As soon as she got to her feet though she nearly fell to the ground once again. With complete ease Jack lifted her up into the air putting one arm under her knees and the other beneath her back. Straight away she rested her weary head against his shoulder the familiar smell bringing calmness back to her trembling bones. "You're safe now sweetheart!" Jack mumbled as he kissed her wet head tenderly as he and the other three boys hurried through the dark park and back towards the car. "One of you ring Max and Tanya for me. Tell them we've got Lauren and are on our way back!" Jack barked and Tyler pulled his phone out instantly. "Fatboy you're driving!" Jack said chucking his keys over to the younger man who slid into the drivers seat. Jack got into the back Lauren clinging to him tightly.

"How did you do that to your head darling?" Jack cooed to his niece who slowly looked up at him. Her face was white and gaunt and her lips were lightly coloured blue. Tyler was speaking to Tanya in the background whilst Anthony fiddled with the heating in the car turning it on full blast.

"Fell!" She whispered out her voice trembling from the shock of the evening and the cold biting at her bones. "Hit my head on a tree!" She spoke snuggling into his form absorbing all the heat she could.

"Silly girl! We'll be home soon yeah. Home and safe!".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Max, Tanya, Cora, Abi, Derek, Carol, Whitney and Lucy were all sat in the living room of the Branning home drying off with towels anxiously awaiting the arrival of the others. When Tanya received that call off Tyler she couldn't help but feel relieved that her daughter had been found safely. They had said that she was a bit banged up but as long as she was okay that was the main thing. She stood by the window looking out and as soon as she saw Jack's car pull up outside she ran to the front door wrenching it open and running down the steps ignoring the rain soaking her once again.

"Where's my baby? Is she okay?" Tanya half screeched as Jack stepped out of the back of the car Lauren wrapped tightly in his arms. "Oh darling thank god you're okay! Let's get you inside!" Tanya said ushering her brother in law into the house. As soon as they got in past the threshold Jack tried to put Lauren down but she must have still been in shock as she clung to him not allowing him to put her down.

"Shall I take her up to her room?" Jack asked and Tanya nodded as she and Max followed the youngest Branning brother up the stairs. The other's watched the ascend relief filling everyone's bodies. Tyler, Anthony and Fatboy shut the door after them and walked into the living room.

"Where did you find her?" Cora asked straight away chucking some towels at the boys allowing them to dry off.

"Down the park. She was really freaked out. She'd fallen over and hit her head so I don't think she even knew where she was. But she's okay, she was talking a little to Jack on our way back!" Anthony answered for them and as he spoke Abi ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for finding her!" She said releasing the boy and stepping back.

"Don't thank us. I'm glad that she's okay!" Anthony replied looking at each and every person in the room. They all turned as Max made his way back down the stairs. Straight away he took a hold of Anthony's hand and shook it firmly.

"Thanks for finding her boys. We owe you big time!" Max said sincerity filling his voice.

"No problem. How is she?" Anthony asked and Max just shrugged his shoulders. "We just pried her off of Jack, think she's in shock. Just coming down to grab the first aid kit!" Max spoke placing his hands on his hips and sighing loudly. "I want to thank all of you for tonight. Go on, go home and get some sleep you deserve it!" Max said to them all before retrieving the first aid kit and heading straight back up the stairs.

He made his way into Lauren's room and headed straight over to the bed where Lauren was sat, Tanya right by her side wrapping a thick fluffy towel around her daughters shoulders trying to warm her freezing frame up. Jack was sat on the computer chair in the corner watching the scene carefully. "This might sting a bit" Max cooed gently as he tipped some TCP onto a bit of cloth and dabbed at the bloodied wound carefully. Unsurprisingly though she didn't flinch as the cleanser took the sting out of the cut instantly. Once he'd done that he picked up one of the larger plasters they had gotten off the doctors and placed it over the angry mark.

Lauren's eyes were looking down at the floor and she hardly moved an inch as Max finished off seeing to her head. Tanya looked down at her husband and flicked her head towards the door. Max caught her drift instantly and stood to full height issuing for Jack to follow. The two men departed the room not before Max sent one longing look back at his daughter wishing that she could speak to him as she did her mother.

Once they had gone Tanya moved the computer chair which was occupied by Jack and pulled it over so she was facing her daughter head on. Checking her over she could see scram marks across Lauren's arms and she carefully took over Max's job and dabbed at the scratches gently cleaning away the blood which was staining her skin. "You've got to be more careful darling… What were you thinking running out like that, anything could have happened to you in your state!" Tanya spoke softly looking into her daughter's tired and bloodshot eyes. Her body was still trembling from the cold and the shock of the evening.

"Sorry… Didn't know what came over me" Lauren replied quietly eyes dropping down to the floor once more.

"It's alright, you're home now that's the main thing!" Tanya answered a gentle lilt in her voice as she finished cleaning up her daughter. "I want to ask you something. I'm not having a go or anything like that… but did you do this to your arms?" Tanya spoke up as she grasped Lauren's slim arms and studied the angry scratch marks that went along her forearm.

Lauren nodded her head slowly and looked up at her mother her brown eyes glazed over and filled with fear. "I… I could see them, when I was out… It was so real... They were there grabbing my arms and I just had to get them off so I clawed and kicked and ran... That's how I fell and hit my head. I know it wasn't real but it felt like it was mum… It felt like I was back in that house… completely defenceless… alone…" Lauren said quietly her voice laced with pain and trauma. Tanya shook her head sadly at her daughter and pulled her forward into a warm embrace rubbing her hands soothingly up and down Lauren's back and sides.

Lauren laid her head on Tanya's shoulder and as much as she wanted to cry she just didn't have the energy to do so. She inhaled her mother's familiar scent as Tanya's body heat continued to warm her up. "Oh darling!" Tanya cooed softly as she continued to hold her daughter giving her the warmth and comfort she knew she needed. "I know it felt real. But is wasn't. How many times have I said they are not going to hurt you or come near you ever again. Because they won't sweetheart!" She said kindly pulling back slightly to look at her daughter in the face once more.

"I know… I know that, I just can't stop seeing their faces. That night just keeps replaying over and over in my head. And I can't stop it. I'm trying but I can't" Lauren answered keeping herself under control.

Tanya bit her lip unsure whether she should ask her daughter the question that was on the tip of her tongue but she knew t was ask now or never. "Will it help if… if you tell me everything you remember from that night?. I know you were holding back when the police spoke to you in the hospital" She asked gently and Lauren shook her head side to side slowly.

"I… I'm not ready to speak, about that. I will tell you mum, but there's something stopping me from saying it out loud. I'm not ready" Lauren answered sadly. She wanted to tell her mum everything. She wanted to spill out every pain, every punch. But she couldn't.

"That's okay darling. We'll wait as long as we have to okay. Just know that I'm here for you, for when you're ready… As long as it takes" Tanya responded holding back her tears. She could see visibly that it was eating away at her daughter, bit by bit, piece by piece. Tearing her apart from the inside out and torturing her young mind.

Lauren nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her mother once again. She felt a little bit better. A little bit lighter, a little less alone.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Max was sat downstairs on the settee nursing a malt whiskey with Abi tucked into his side. Tanya had been upstairs with Lauren for just over an hour now and finally they could hear the blonde Branning make her way back down the stairs quietly. Tanya entered the living room sending a small reassuring smile at the rest of her family. "How is she?" Abi asked sitting into an upright position and looking at her mother.

"Finally sleeping. Took me a while to get her off but she's asleep now thank god" Tanya spoke looking at her youngest daughter as she sat herself down on the single armchair.

"Did she tell you anything. Where she'd been? How she got all those cuts on her" Abi asked and Tanya just shook her head from side to side. Even though she didn't want to lie to her daughter she didn't want her to know everything that was going on, she would shelter her for as long as she possibly could.

"No… Come on it's late why don't you head on up to bed Abs!" Tanya ordered her youngest girl and Abi instantly complied as a loud yawn left her mouth. She walked over to Tanya and gave her a tight hug before silently heading out the room and up the stairs.

Once she was out of earshot Tanya stood and sat herself down next to Max who finished the last of his drink and shut the tv off. "She didn't tell me where she had been, though that was pretty obvious anyway… and the cuts on her arms, she did them herself" Tanya spoke quietly to Max who just nodded at her.

"Why?".

"She said she kept seeing them… the boys… and that she could feel them on her, chasing her and she was trying to fight them off and ended up cutting her arms in the process. She even said to me how real it felt even though it wasn't" Tanya answered truthfully not wanting to hide anything from her husband. If they wanted to help Lauren they would have to work together.

"That's why she took so long to go to sleep then?" Max spoke as he put two and two together.

"Yeah… She wants to say exactly what happened that night, but something is blocking it, she said she wasn't ready, and it's that what's tearing her apart. I told her we'll be right here when she needs to talk and she knows that… I can't tell whether she's coping better or worse you know" Tanya posed the question to her husband who was rolling his hands around anxiously.

"What do you mean?".

"It's just to talk to, she's opening up and letting me in but her actions are screaming that she isn't doing good" Tanya answered and Max put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"She's just going through the motions Tan… She'll come through, she always does some way or another" Max reassured as he pressed a soft kiss to the side of his wife's head.

_I hope so_ Tanya mumbled to herself inwardly resting her head on her husbands warm chest. _I hope so._

**So I am really really really really really really sorry for another long wait all. You know how it is as a writer. But yeah things are starting to heat up now so I hope you're all enjoying and if so drop me a few lines, the more I get the faster I'll write and that is a promise to you all. They really give the motivation to keep throwing this out there for you all. Thanks again and peace out.**

**Gwen.**


	10. In My Hometown Memories Afresh

It was the early hours of the morning and once again Lauren found herself to be wide awake staring out of her window once more. It was now becoming a nightly occurrence, these random spurts of insomnia. Her gaze was fixed once again on the abandoned square, the only sound being the rain drizzling on the window blocking her view slightly.

Her head throbbed as her bruised skull repaired itself slowly. She hadn't done herself any favours with the knock to her head a few hours previously but her body was already hurting as was her mind so the pain was something she had become accustomed to the last few days. With a low groan she threw the covers off of her and quietly padded out of her room and down the stairs and flopped down on the couch. Everywhere she went she couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness. The feeling that she was being watched. Watched by them. Checking her phone the harsh light stung her eyes but once they had adjusted she noticed that the time was 2:30am. Lauren sat there twirling the phone around as the loneliness washed over again. She wanted someone to talk to. Someone to put her at ease but she didn't want her parents. They had done enough and put up with enough from her this week and even though they were trying to help she felt suffocated by the caring eye overlooking her.

She hadn't realised she was typing away a text on her phone until it beeped and signalled that it had sent. Lauren didn't know why she did it, or why she text them. They'd be asleep now. No one else would be awake at this hour of the morning. But she felt a compelling need to be near them. Near him. He would soothe her nerves without words. Would comfort her with a shaky and unsure arm. Would sit and listen and not fuss over her every move. It was awkward but it was comfortable at the same time and every time they came in contact the tension and awkwardness was melting away as if it never existed.

The darkness around her didn't frighten her this time though. She felt a little calmer and was reassured by the familiar shadows of her living room which were worlds apart to the shadows of the stormy field. With small relaxing breaths she leaned back into the settee seeing if she could get comfortable but almost as soon as she did her phone beeped quietly._ I'm outside_. With another pained groan she got to her feet and went to the front door opening it as silently as possible. When she did there in front of her was a wet Anthony phone in hand. She stepped aside and motioned for him to come in which he did and she shut the door as quietly as she opened it. The two strolled into the living room and Anthony peeled off his wet jacket hanging it on the back of the wooden chair. Lauren went straight to sit on the settee and she patted the seat next to her for him to join and he did.

"Did I wake you?" Lauren spoke her voice low as to not wake anyone in the house. Anthony shook his head back and forth a gentle smile on his handsome face.

"No, I couldn't sleep. But even if I was I'd still have come over here when you texted me" Anthony replied softly placing a cautious hand on hers. He didn't want to frighten her with sudden movements but surprisingly she turned her hand and entwined it with his and relief washed over him.

"Thank you… I know it's late it's just… I love my mum and dad. More than anything, it's just they don't see passed it all you know?! They see their daughter is hurt and want to protect her no matter what. Wrap me up in cotton wool and it's just getting too much. That's why I text you?" Lauren explained gently hoping that she hadn't put him out.

"I think I know where you're coming from. And I'm glad you did text me. You gave me a fright earlier you know that" Anthony said stroking her hand in a reassuring manner. She nodded her head in reply gaze dropping down to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me, I just needed to escape. Everything got too much and I ran… and I kept running and running. Running away from the situation!" Lauren answered truthfully sending small glances up at the handsome boy whom she called one of her closest friends.

"You don't have to apologize Lauren… you had to get it out of your system some way or another!" He cooed reassuringly still stroking her knuckled with his thumb. Her hand felt so small and thin and cold to how he remembered it. "Do you mind me asking… What triggered it earlier babe?" He asked hesitantly and he felt Lauren stiffen at his words. A silence fell amongst them as Lauren tried to work out her answer in her head. She wanted to tell him about what her dad had said but she didn't at the same time. But then she met his gaze and her answer was made immediately.

"Uncle Jack had been talking to the police… And they found the place where it happened. The house. But it was empty. The person who lived there had moved a long time ago, so they've got no names and no leads to who… to who did this to me!" She said her voice barely a whisper and mini flashbacks zoomed past her eyelids. She sucked in a composing breath and shut her eyes slightly gathering her thoughts together.

"Oh babe!" He trailed off squeezing her hand a little tighter. "They'll get there eventually, it's gonna take a long time… And I can't even begin to imagine how scared you must be but you know we're all going to be there for you. Throughout it all yeah?!" Anthony said sincerity lacing his voice. She had never seen him speak words as wise and loving as he did now. She knew he was always a big softy living in the shadow of his bolshy brother, but a whole new mature side was just oozing out of him freely.

"I know… I know you will be! Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done, for coming over and just… just listening to me" Lauren said honestly and Anthony sent a warm smile and opened his arms inviting her in for hug. Slowly she leaned forward into his embrace and wrapped her thin arms around his waist resting her head on his toned chest. He leaned back into the settee allowing her to stretch out across it and then put his strong arms around her frame holding her in a gentle but tight embrace. He let one hand rest on her back whilst the other stroked her hair nervously. He hadn't expected her to hug him like this. To cuddle into his frame. It wasn't something he was used to. So he just relaxed himself and tried hard to be as much comfort as he possibly could.

Silence covered them again as she nestled her head into his chest absorbing the warmth of his body. His musky smell calmed her slightly. He didn't smell like those boys. They smelt of sweat, beer and dirt. He was fresh and comforting and welcoming and it lulled the pain in her mind a little. She could feel his hand stroke across the top of her head ever so gently as he took care not to hurt her and the rhythmic movement began to ever so slowly ease her into a light sleep.

Anthony just kept doing what he was doing. He wanted to break the silence but as soon as he was about to speak he could hear Lauren's breath evening out and he knew that she had fallen asleep on him. And to be honest he didn't have the heart to wake her. She needed every minute of rest she could get and so very slowly he grabbed the throw which was hung over the back of the settee and then draped it over her lean frame to give her some extra warmth. Grabbing another pillow he placed it behind his head. May as well get himself comfortable.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Light streamed through the half open curtain and Tanya could have cursed it. The light had efficiently woken her up and she knew there was no hope of her going to sleep again. She tiptoed out of the room careful not to wake a snoring Max and decided to go and grab a coffee and some breakfast and maybe even a moment of peace. She gave a glance towards Lauren's room as she walked passed it wanting nothing more than to run in there and hug her senseless but she knew she couldn't and so instead continued on her journey down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom she could see and unfamiliar coat hanging on the chair near the doorway and very quietly she creeped into the living room and nearly jumped in fright as there on her settee sat a tired looking Anthony and her daughter cuddled under a blanket into him. "What the?" Tanya said startled and a dishevelled Anthony turned to look at her surprised at her presence. He had been hoping to slip out unnoticed but he couldn't tear himself away from the brunette beauty snuggled into him.

"Morning Mrs Branning!" Anthony said hesitantly ceasing his stroking motions of her hair. Tanya looked between the two still in shock at what she was seeing.

"Anthony?!. What are you doing here?" She asked shock still evident in her voice.

"Lauren text me in the night. She couldn't sleep and wanted company, so I came over and she just fell asleep on me. And I didn't have the heart to wake her. She was exhausted!" Anthony spoke honestly not wanting to hide things form Lauren's mother. He was just glad it was Tanya who was first down and not Max.

Tanya's face softened a little at his words. She knew he had a soft spot for her daughter, and that she had one for him also. But his words stung a little. The fact that she didn't wake her up and instead called a friend for help. Shaking that thought away for now she perched herself on the edge of the sofa and stroked her daughter's head lovingly.

"Usually I'd be chasing you out of the house by now. I did it with Ryan" Tanya chuckled lightly and Anthony smiled at his words. He had never met the man but he knew that he was Whitney's older brother and that him and Lauren had a thing. "But I can see that she needs you right now… she needs everyone she can get!" Tanya cooed softly and used her free hand to ruffle the hair on Anthony's head. "You're a good boy Anthony Moon. You were the one who found her last night and not many people would have come over with a click of a fingers when it's late… So I suppose I owe you a thank you" Tanya smiled and Anthony just bowed his head at her a little.

"I'd do it again Mrs Branning. She's my friend!" He spoke tenderness filling his voice. Slowly before the two could begin conversing again Lauren stirred against Anthony's body and very slowly and eye cracked open and she looked around at her surroundings. "Morning sleepy!" Anthony smiled looking down at the girl who was practically lying on his chest. She sent him a small groggy smile and pushed herself into an upright position as she noticed her mother sat right next to him.

"Nice sleep darling?" Tanya asked and she nodded tiredly. "Yeah… I haven't slept that well in a while!" She slurred carefully stretching her arms above her head to get rid of the slight kink in her neck.

"Right well I better get going. It's my turn to open the emporium today!" He said awkwardly. He was still slightly embarrassed at being caught in that position with Lauren by her mum, even if it was completely innocent. Lauren nodded and gingerly got up off the settee leading him out towards the front door. "Have a good day Mrs Branning!" He said kindly looking over his shoulder at the blonde who sent him a small wave.

They reached the door and Lauren opened it allowing him to exit. Before he got out she grasped a hold of his forearm and he turned to look at her nervously not knowing what to say next. Thankfully he didn't have to speak yet because she decided to break the silence. "Anthony" She said realising her actions and dropping his arm. "Thank you. I just didn't know what to do with myself last night. So yeah, thanks!" She said quietly looking right at him.

He smiled gently at her and leaned forward giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek and allowed himself to draw her into a gentle hug. "Anytime babe, I'm only a text away ain't I. You look after yourself today yeah!" He said and she nodded at him and with a light wave he turned and headed down the steps. She watched him go and shut the door and then shuffled back into the living room her mother still sat in the chair watching her.

"You sure you're alright darling? You must have been feeling bad last night to ask him over?! You could have woke me though?" Tanya said softly as her daughter perched herself on the edge of the settee rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes.

"I didn't want to. I've had you up nearly every night this week. Thought you needed a break, I wanted to try and deal with it on my own but I couldn't so I text Anthony" Lauren answered softly not wanting to hurt her mother's feelings. She knew all she wanted to do was to protect her.

Tanya nodded accepting Lauren's words. "I know that. But it's what I'm here for. You don't have to deal with it on your own just yet. It's still raw and these things… well they take time don't they!" Tanya replied taking a hold of one of Lauren's hands.

"Don't I know it!" The brunette scoffed clasping her mother's hands in reply. "It was just, I don't know a help to have someone else there you know… Someone impartial" She spoke and Tanya nodded agreeing with her daughter's words. She understood now that Lauren felt overwhelmed by her parents and so she was happy to see that she had her head sorted enough to take action.

"I'm proud of you! You know that don't you!" Tanya said quietly cupping her daughters pale face. Lauren nodded, her mother's warm touch a home comfort that no other could bring. "How about I get us some breakfast going yeah!? Nice proper food in you!" Tanya smiled standing up and just as she was about to leave for the kitchen her youngest had poked his head around the corner and waddled into the room. She expected him to go straight to her but instead he trotted over to Lauren and wrapped his arms around her thin legs.

Lauren looked down at her little brother and ruffled his blonde hair with affection. "You're up early little man!" She said to him and with a little strain she lifted him up into her lap and instantly he cuddled into her body, little arms wrapping around her neck. Tanya wanted to cry at the scene. It was as if he knew what was happening. Lauren smiled into his hair the warmth and innocence radiating off him soothing her to the very core. "You still tired!?" She asked and he nodded lightly his thumb in his mouth as his sleepy eyes drooped a little. "Come on then!" She spoke gently and laid herself down on the settee Oscar making himself very comfortable in her easy embrace.

Tanya walked over and handed the remote's to her eldest and placed a small kiss on the crown of both her children's heads. "I'll go get the food cooking" She said and walked towards the kitchen but Lauren's voice halted her movements.

"Mum… Can we not tell dad about Anthony being here. It's just… well you know what he would get like… And it's not fair on Anthony if dad starts anything!" She said quietly and Tanya just tapped her nose.

"It'll be our secret darling, Don't worry about it!" She smiled knowing what her husband would get like no matter if it was out of comfort. Instantly he would think the boy was taking advantage which clearly wasn't the case. With that she proceeded to head to the kitchen leaving Lauren cuddling the tired little boy her face one of content. Something she hadn't had for a long time.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Anthony entered the house and dropped his keys down. He still had a good half hour before he had to open the emporium and so he decided to go for a shower and get himself freshened up but his plans were instantly thwarted as he walked by the living room his brother's voice echoed in his ears. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked as he lounged on the settee Whitney by his side sipping at her cup of tea.

"Uhh…" He began not sure if he should say anything or not but then he looked at Whit and remembered that she was Lauren's best friend and so she should know. "I stayed at the Branning's with Lauren!" He spoke and Whitney literally choked on her drink at his words.

"What!?" She said her voice filled with confusion, accusation and shock at his words.

"Not like that!" Anthony instantly defended putting his hands into the air. "She text me about 2 o clock this morning, she was upset and wanted some company. So I went over there to see her… We were sat on the settee talking and then she fell asleep on me. I've been sat there with her and Tanya for a bit this morning!" He said making everything clear to them.

"She text you!?" Whitney asked slightly hurt at the fact she called him and not her. "Why!?".

"I already said. She couldn't sleep and wanted company, but she didn't want to wake her parents. So she called me! I couldn't exactly not go over could I. She needed me!" Anthony said not sure why he had to defend himself to the girl. Lauren was his friend as well.

A silence fell over them as the other two processed his words. "If it's any consolation she seems a bit better now… Look Whit I know she's your best friend. And I don't know why she text me okay. The only thing I can think of is because it was me who found her yesterday… Why don't you go over and see her later or something!?" He said trying to ease the blow to her ego.

"Yeah I will… Sorry about that it's just I've been trying to get through to her for ages you know… but if you're helping with that then I'm happy!" Whitney smiled gratefully at Anthony who returned the smile.

"Right well I'm gonna jump in the shower and get myself sorted for the day!" Anthony said excusing himself and heading up the stairs quickly. Tyler and Whitney watched him go and then turned to look at each other mimicking each other's expressions.

"Well I didn't see that one coming!" Tyler said to Whitney who nodded at him. "Neither did I. It's strange, I wouldn't have thought Lauren would have been comfortable around him… well a boy you know!" She said awkwardly and Tyler nodded at her words.

"I think we're the exception. She knows that we're there to protect her, not to hurt her. And she probably just wanted to feel… I don't know, safe!" Tyler said and Whitney had never heard such wise and mature words pass his lips before.

"You're right there. Yeah if she's feeling a bit better than I'll go and see her later" Whitney said taking Anthony's words. She had planned on going over anyway but now she had more incentive to go.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Lauren was sat on the floor in front of the Tv an arm full of lego blocks as Oscar decided not to build them on the carpet but on her instead. She watched him intently as he scrunched his little face up trying to work out how they all came together and couldn't stop a chuckle escaping when he began to get frustrated that it wasn't going the way he wanted. With ease she put the lego blocks down and grabbing a hold of his little hands she guided him to each piece and began to build it with him. Everytime he got a piece right his face would burst into a smile and he would automatically look to her for praise which she gave through gentle ruffles of his short hair and supportive smiles.

Tanya was watching her two children from the doorway a small smile on her face as she sipped at her coffee. She hadn't seen Lauren so calm and content for a long time now. Even before the attack she had been acting out of character. Filled with anger, bitterness and using the sharp sarcastic tongue she had definitely inherited off of her father much more than she usually did. Heading down the self destructive route which always ended in tragedy, as it had now. A sharp knock at the door though snapped her out of her musings and she headed towards it opening it slowly.

When she did there in front of her stood DI McGrath hands shoved deep into her pockets, PC Waters just behind her. She gave Tanya a warm smile her reassuring nature coming out to the fore front. "Mrs Branning. I've come to speak to you and your family. Specifically Lauren?" She said softly and Tanya nodded at her and opened the door wider allowing her to enter. "How has she been?" McGrath asked quietly as She hovered in the hallway with the young PC.

Tanya just grimaced at her knowing that the police officer should know everything. "She had a bit of an episode the other day, she's not sleeping at all but she seems to be getting better… What do you want can I ask?" Tanya said hesitantly asking the last part. Did they have any news? Had they arrested them?.

"Let's sit down shall we!" DI McGrath said and Tanya led them through to the living room where Lauren was still playing with her little brother.

"Uhh Lauren!" Tanya said getting her daughters attention and she noticed the colour drain from her face as she spotted the familiar policewoman stood behind her. "DI McGrath is here to see you!" She said and Lauren gulped and nodded at her. She got up off the floor and made her way to the settee her brother completely oblivious to the new arrivals.

"Hi Lauren… How are you doing?" She asked sincerely looking at the pretty young woman in front of her. She noticed that she had a fresh gash and bruise on her forehead but other than that her injuries seemed to have healed considerably.

Lauren nodded at the woman her hands twirling nervously in her lap. She had been so happy and at ease all day from her interactions with Anthony and Oscar but now all that positive energy she had garnered had gone in an instant. "Umm, yeah I'm okay I suppose!" She said her voice low and filled with worry. Tanya sat herself down next to her daughter and Lauren gratefully accepted the support and comfort.

"Okay. Now I'm here because we need a bit more information. I wanted to know has anything else from that night come back to you. Faces, names?" She asked softly whilst PC Waters jotted down notes.

Lauren tensed up completely. She remembered the face, more than anything but the name was something that just wouldn't come to her. "The face I know… I remember that a lot, but names…" She said shaking her head avoiding eye contact with the woman in front of her. She could feel the sweat already lacing the palms of her hands as they continued to twirl in an agitated fashion in her lap.

"I know this is going to be hard. But if we want to catch them, we really do need some names. Even a first name, that'll help so much Lauren. I really need you to think hard about this okay" She pressed. She didn't want to make the girl more distressed than she already was but if they wanted a break in the case then that would be it.

Lauren shuddered once again and Tanya automatically put her hand on her shoulder squeezing gently. "I… I can't!" Lauren shook her head again eyes looking everywhere bar the people sat in her living room. "I've tried… But the names… I just can't!" She said her fear building.

"Please… Please just try again" McGrath said gently looking at the girls trembling form. "I wouldn't ask if this wasn't necessary Lauren".

Lauren dropped her head into her hands rubbing her head wearily. With shaky breaths she closed her eyes trying to find the names that had slipped her memory.

_Lauren opened her eyes weakly. Pain. Horrendous pain was the first thing that she registered. With a pained groan she rolled onto her bruised stomach. Her face was stiff with dried blood and pain as she dragged herself towards the door the broken glass scraping her already cut torso. She didn't care right now though. She needed to get out of there. She_ _needed to_ _get home. Looking up she could see two of the boys crashed out on the settee's completely oblivious to her on-going escape. Lauren bit down hard on her lip holding in the cry of pain was trying to force itself out of her raw throat._

_Need to get out, Need to get out she kept repeating over and over like a mantra in her head. She dragged herself around the corner and right in front of her the door was there. With shaky blood covered hands she clung to the sideboard and heaved herself to her feet a whimper of pain falling past her lips uncontrollably. Her legs were in agony and she was sure that they were going to buckle under the strain but the adrenaline kicked up into another gear as her eyes landed on the front door once again. Almost there, Almost there. Using the wall as a support system she practically slid along it as stars began to dance in front of her eyes. Everything seemed to blur into one as the pain in her head and body increased at her movements._

_Finally the door was in reach and she unlatched it and practically fell out of it, hitting the wet stone floor with a thud. A tear slipped down her cheek as the pain continued to ravage at every inch of her body. She could feel herself slipping back into unconsciousness but the survival instinct in her spurred her on and once more she stumbled almost blindly to her feet, staggering dizzily out through the gate and into the dark, deserted street. There was no one in sight, a handful of houses which were derelict and abandoned. Without a clue she kept pushing forward down the street hands clinging to anything they could. The pain was almost unbearable now but she needed to get away as far as possible, that was clear._

_As she stumbled through the darkness a heavy limp in her stride all that was whirring around her bruised and bloody head was the face and then name. Dan._

"His name was D-Dan" She choked out ripping herself from the memory. Her eyes were still glued to the floor and her body trembled. She could feel her mother wrapping her up tightly in her arms trying to console her but she couldn't respond. _Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan._

"Dan, Lauren that's brilliant. I know it was hard but this will help us to find them so much more! You're a brave girl Miss Branning!" DI McGrath spoke putting her hand on the girls knee in a comforting manner. Lauren didn't even acknowledge the woman still lost in her fright as she relived that night over and over continuously. DI McGrath got to her feet, PC Waters following suit. "Thank you again Lauren, we'll be in touch as soon as we have any more leads" She spoke kindly before exiting the house, her accompanying officer right behind her.

"Oh my baby girl!" Tanya cooed keeping herself together for Lauren's sake as she took in the girls stricken look. She still clutched her tightly trying to quell the light tremors that rippled through her daughters body. "This will help to catch them. Think of this positively sweetheart, please!" Tanya half pleaded as she loosened her grasp slightly to allow Lauren to finally look up from the floor and straight at her. Straight away she noticed the hollowness and fear behind her eyes. The pieces that she had pushed to the darkest recesses of her mind had splintered to the surface shattering the process she had made and Tanya just wanted to scream at the pain those animals were still putting her daughter through.

"I-I know…" Lauren forced out slowly calming her body down. "It's just whenever, whenever I think of it, o-or something flashes through my head I feel it mum… I feel all the kicks, the p-punches, being dragged over b-broken glass, his hands around my throat… And it hurts… It really, really h-hurts!" She spoke emotion sliding through the blankness slowly. The dead look in her eyes was fading and was being replaced with a watery glaze. As Tanya stared straight into her daughter's brown orbs it was literally as if she could see the walls crumbling away, inwardly fighting the demons that were trying to drag her back into the clammed shell that had been locking away these memories. And as her heart broke for her child, she had never been so proud of her as she had at that moment. She wasn't giving up the fight. In true Branning style she was fighting back, tooth and claw to get herself out of that place in her mind which was constantly tormenting her. "I just want it, I just want it to stop… I want it all to stop Mum. I don't know how much l-longer I can keep doing this… I'm tired!" She added on a lone tear trailing down her pale cheek as her entire body slumped with lack of energy.

Tanya cupped her daughters face with both her hands her own eyes boring straight into Lauren's. "You can do it… I know you and you've got so much strength. Much more than you give yourself credit for darling. You're a beautiful, fierce, stubborn, strong willed young woman who can do anything she likes if she puts her mind to it. And I'm gonna be right here with you, so long as you need me I will be here, pulling you back if you lose it. Because I'm your mum, and you're my daughter and I will always be here, you hear me?!" Tanya said strongly her voice burning with passion as she tried to pass her own strength onto her daughter.

Lauren nodded as more salty tears slipped down her cheeks. Her mother was right. She could get past this. She could come through the otherside, she just had to believe in herself. "I know I don't say it often… But I do love you Mum… I really do!" Her voice cracked as she spoke words that she hadn't for a long time.

These words made Tanya's barriers collapse entirely and her own tears broke through the dam and trickled down her face. "I know baby!" She said as the two embraced tighter than they ever had. Tears mingled together and soaked through both their tops but neither cared and neither moved. Tanya rested her head on top of Lauren's and pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of it. "I know!".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**So I am so sorry for the delay on this. It wasn't fair to any of you but things have been a little hectic recently plus I've been away and just haven't found the time but I wanted to make sure this was to it's best standard. It's such a sensitive subject that I want to do it justice, for your reading and for those who have actually suffered at the hands of this kind of tragedy. It's not something that's rushed through, and even though to some it may seem slow moving I'm trying to get it as realistic as possible. People don't get over this kind of stuff with a click of their fingers, but as you can see there has been an advance in the plot. So I do hope it was worth the wait my friends, and I cannot wait for your feedback. Big loving all.**

**Gwen.**


End file.
